Mon beaufils
by Missloup
Summary: Carlisle s'apprêtait à épouser celle qui allait partager son éternité, cependant, l'arrivée d'un jeune homme viendra bouleverser son existence. Slash Carlisle/Edward.


Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, sauf ceux qui sont sortis de mon imagination.

* * *

Voici un petit OS, j'espère qu'il vous plaira !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Mon beau-fils**

Le Docteur Cullen quitta son bureau et salua les infirmières ainsi que tout le personnel soignant qui travaillait dans l'Hôpital où il exerçait depuis maintenant plus de trois ans. Il pouvait sentir peser sur lui les regards féminins, il savait qu'avec sa haute stature, ses cheveux blonds et ses traits dignes d'un Dieu grec, il attirait les attentions de la gente féminine. Il rejoignit le garage souterrain et s'empressa de monter dans sa Mercedes noire pour rejoindre son immense appartement qui se trouvait dans une banlieue calme et chic de Chicago. D'habitude, il ne rechignait pas à faire des heures supplémentaires, mais plus maintenant, plus maintenant que quelqu'un partageait sa longue existence solitaire. Un sourire se dessina sur son visage quand il pensa à la femme qu'il aimait et qui l'attendait sûrement dans leur appartement. Son sourire s'agrandit un peu plus quand il pensa que dans quelques mois, elle serait Madame Cullen. Il était encore fou de joie qu'elle ait accepté de l'épouser, surtout après qu'il lui ait avoué son secret.

Carlisle soupira et passa une main anxieuse dans ses cheveux. Il était heureux que le mariage approche, mais ce qui se produirait ensuite l'enchantait beaucoup moins. Son secret allait condamner celle qu'il aimait, mais il ne pouvait en être autrement. Avant de l'épouser, il avait dû confier à sa fiancée sa véritable nature pour qu'elle puisse prendre une décision en tout état de cause. En effet, Carlisle Cullen était né en 1640 et malgré ses 370 ans, il avait gardé son apparence juvénile de 23 ans, âge auquel il avait été transformé, car il était une créature de la nuit, un vampire. Sa fiancée l'avait regardé avec stupeur, se demandant s'il plaisantait ou non, puis, face à son sérieux, elle avait commencé à s'interroger, à comprendre certains de ses gestes. Après avoir répondu à toutes ses questions, il avait tenu à la laisser seule pour qu'elle prenne conscience de la situation et face son choix. Il avait été fou de joie quand elle avait accepté de devenir son épouse, scellant ainsi sa transformation. Bien que se sentant coupable de lui voler son humanité, il se consolait en se disant que comme elle n'avait plus de famille, il ne l'arracherait donc pas à ceux qu'elle aimait. Ils allaient donc passer l'éternité ensemble et cela le réjouissait.

Le Docteur Cullen gara son véhicule dans le parking privé de sa résidence avant de dénigrer l'ascenseur pour l'escalier désert où il utilisa sa vitesse impressionnante pour gagner au plus vite leur appartement. Carlisle entra chez eux, il déposa sa mallette sur le guéridon de l'entrée et suspendit son manteau. Il pénétra dans le salon et sourit en voyant sa chère et tendre en train de dessiner assise sur le canapé. Il se figea et observa sa compagne.

Il avait rencontré Esmé Platt deux ans auparavant lors de l'une de ses nombreuses visites aux Urgences. C'était la première fois qu'il la rencontrait et dès qu'il la vit, il avait senti quelque chose s'éveiller en lui. Il s'était lentement approché d'elle, leurs regards s'étaient accrochés et il avait faillit se perdre dans ses yeux émeraudes quand il remarqua les ecchymoses qui défiguraient son si beau visage. Carlisle avait alors vu la peur dans ses yeux, il avait suivi son regard et remarqué la présence d'un homme. En un instant, il comprit. Il dut retenir le monstre qui était en lui pour ne pas sauter à la gorge de l'homme qui était responsable des blessures de la jeune femme. Après l'avoir soignée et hospitalisée pour la nuit, Carlisle avait consulté son dossier, il avait rapidement compris qu'Esmé était une femme battue. A partir de cet instant, il avait tout fait pour sauver la jeune femme. Il l'avait aidé à quitter son mari, à trouver un travail. Ils avaient continué à se côtoyer et leurs sentiments avaient grandi. Au bout d'un an, ils s'avouaient leur amour tout en envisageant un futur à deux.

« -Bonjour, mon amour.

Carlisle sortit de sa contemplation en entendant la douce voix de son aimée. Il s'approcha du canapé pour l'embrasser.

-Tu es en train de décorer une nouvelle maison ? Demanda Carlisle en attrapant la planche à dessin.

-On ne regarde pas, Monsieur Cullen, le gronda gentiment Esmé, ce ne sont pas les plans d'une maison, mais les esquisses de ma robe de mariée.

-Donc, je ne peux pas voir, souffla-t-il en enfouissant son visage dans ses longs cheveux auburn.

-Non, tu ne peux pas voir ! Rétorqua Esmé en rangeant ses esquisses. Alors, comment s'est passée ta journée ?

-Longue, admit-il en la prenant dans ses bras, très longue parce que je me languissais de toi.

Esmé lui sourit avant de se pencher vers lui pour l'embrasser. Doucement, il s'allongea sur le canapé, sa fiancée prit place sur lui et leur baiser prit plus d'ampleur avant qu'il n'y mette fin.

-Carlisle, susurra Esmé à son oreille tout en caressant son torse.

-Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas, mais nous ne pouvons pas, lui rappela Carlisle, du moins, tant que tu ne seras pas transformée, c'est trop dangereux.

Esmé soupira avant d'acquiescer et de se blottir contre son torse puissant. Carlisle jouait distraitement avec ses cheveux tout en profitant de l'instant présent quand leur moment de tranquillité fut brisé par le bruit de la sonnette de la porte d'entrée.

-J'y vais, murmura-t-il en déposant un baiser sur son front. »

Carlisle se leva et rejoignit le hall, pendant qu'Esmé se rendait dans la cuisine pour préparer son repas du soir. Le médecin ouvrit la porte d'entrée et resta un instant figé. Une vive brûlure s'éveilla dans sa gorge, une odeur alléchante envahit ses narines et il sentit le venin couler dans sa bouche. Discrètement, il serra ses poings, sa mâchoire se crispa alors qu'il observait la femme d'âge mûr qui lui faisait face. Son regard se posa soudain sur le jeune homme qui se tenait derrière elle, c'était lui ! C'était lui le responsable de son état !

Carlisle dut faire appel à toutes ses années de contrôle pour ne pas bondir et s'abreuver au cou de l'humain. Une nouvelle fois, il ferma les yeux et il bloqua sa respiration pour ne plus être tenté. Le jeune homme devait avoir 17 ou 19 ans, ses cheveux ébouriffés étaient d'une couleur peu commune, cuivrée avec des mèches blondes, ses traits étaient parfaitement bien dessinés, ses lèvres étaient charnues et appelaient aux baisers. Un feu inconnu s'éveilla dans ses reins quand il détailla son torse musclé et élancé. Carlisle s'obligea à relever la tête, il devait absolument étouffer ce sentiment qui naissait en lui ! Il reporta son attention sur son visage et se noya aussitôt dans deux émeraudes. Jamais, il n'avait vu un vert aussi magnifique, aussi pur, malgré l'inquiétude et la peine qu'il pouvait y lire.

« -Bonsoir, excusez-moi de vous déranger, l'interpella la femme, je suis Meredith Brownes, je suis assistante sociale et je suis à la recherche de Madame Esmé Platt, vit-elle ici ?

-Oui, Esmé vit ici, je suis son fiancé, Carlisle Cullen, la salua-t-il, que pouvons-nous faire pour vous ?

-Pourrions-nous entrer ?

-Oui, bien sûr, excusez-moi, je manque à tous mes devoirs, entrez !

Carlisle leur sourit tout en se demandant ce qui pouvait se passer surtout lorsqu'il vit la valise du jeune homme. Que venaient-ils donc faire ici ? Et pourquoi cherchaient-ils Esmé ?

-Qui est-ce ? Demanda sa fiancée en le rejoignant.

Il se tourna vers elle pour lui répondre, mais ses paroles restèrent bloquées dans sa gorge lorsqu'il vit sa fiancée pâlir, il entendit son cœur s'emballer alors qu'elle fixait le jeune homme avec insistance.

-Que se passe-t-il ? Esmé ? Tu te sens bien ? S'inquiéta le médecin en la rejoignant.

N'ayant aucune réponse, il l'accompagna jusqu'au divan où il l'aida à s'asseoir. Il s'agenouilla face à elle, le médecin prit ses mains entre les siennes et plongea son regard dans ses yeux verts pour la rassurer.

-Esmé ?

-Je suis désolée pour le dérangement, Madame Platt, je suis Madame Brownes et je m'occupe d'Edward, annonça l'assistante sociale en désignant le jeune homme qui paraissait mal à l'aise, vous devez sûrement savoir que votre sœur et votre beau-frère, Elisabeth et John, sont décédés il y a quelques jours laissant Edward seul.

Elisabeth ? John ? Carlisle avait déjà entendu ces noms, mais d'après ce qu'Esmé lui avait dit, ils étaient décédés dans un accident de voiture il y a de nombreuses années. Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ? Ce jeune homme, Edward, était-il le fils de la sœur d'Esmé ?

-Edward étant encore mineur et n'ayant plus de foyer, nous avons cherché une famille qui pourrait l'accueillir, il me semble préférable qu'il vive parmi les siens plutôt que dans un orphelinat, expliqua Madame Brownes.

-Mais… Il…, bafouilla Esmé.

Carlisle fut surpris par l'éclat de colère qu'il aperçut brièvement dans le regard de sa fiancée alors qu'elle observait le jeune homme, ce dernier se tassa un peu plus sur lui-même. Il reporta ensuite son attention sur Esmé, ses doux yeux étaient redevenus clairs, il avait dû se tromper.

-Je peux aller à l'orphelinat, murmura soudain Edward.

Le médecin ferma les yeux, la voix du jeune homme résonnait en lui, provoquant, éveillant un feu qui lui était inconnu.

-Edward, mon grand, je suis sûre que Madame Platt va bien prendre soin de toi, le rassura Madame Brownes.

-Je… S'il préfère aller dans un orphelinat, commença sa fiancée en fuyant son regard.

-Je ne pense pas que ce soit la meilleure solution ! La coupa sévèrement l'assistante sociale. Pardonnez-moi d'être aussi directe avec vous, Madame Platt, mais il est temps que vous preniez vos responsabilités et vous occupiez de votre fils !

Carlisle se figea en entendant les propos de Madame Brownes, il chercha le regard de sa fiancée, mais celle-ci détourna la tête. Il se leva lentement et observa le jeune homme. Il remarqua alors la couleur de ses cheveux, ses yeux, ils étaient semblables à ceux d'Esmé, même si les émeraudes du jeune homme ressemblaient plus à des pierres précieuses.

-Son fils ? Balbutia-t-il.

-Je suis navrée, Monsieur Cullen, il semblerait que Madame Platt ne vous ai pas parlé de son fils. Je suis désolée que vous l'appreniez de cette manière.

-Partons, s'il-vous-plaît, chuchota Edward qui paraissait de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

Esmé poussa un discret soupir de soulagement que lui seul pu entendre, il réprima difficilement un grognement de colère. Il ignorait d'où lui venait ce soudain besoin de protéger Edward, mais il ne voulait pas le voir partir, non, il ne pouvait pas.

-Pourriez-vous nous laisser quelques minutes, s'il-vous-plaît ? Demanda Esmé à l'assistante sociale. Nous devons discuter, votre visite nous prend de court.

-Je vous ai pourtant envoyé un courrier pour prévenir de notre arrivée étant donné que vous ne répondiez pas à mes appels, fit remarquer Madame Brownes. Pouvons-nous laisser les affaires d'Edward ici pendant que nous allons faire un tour ?

-Oui, bien sûr, s'empressa de répondre Carlisle.

L'assistante sociale le remercia d'un hochement de tête avant d'offrir un sourire rassurant à Edward et de l'entraîner à l'extérieur. Lorsque la porte d'entrée se referma, il se tourna lentement vers Esmé.

-Je suis désolée, murmura sa fiancée.

-Tu… Tu m'as dit que tu n'avais plus de famille, lui rappela-t-il d'un ton calme mais accusateur, tu m'as dit que tes parents étaient morts depuis plusieurs années comme ta sœur et son époux ! Et maintenant, j'apprends que tu as un fils ? Comment est-ce possible ? Où était-il durant toutes ces dernières années ?

Sa fiancée se leva et commença à arpenter le salon d'un pas nerveux tout en tordant ses doigts.

-J'avais 14 ans, murmura Esmé d'une voix tremblante, je rentrais de l'école quand ce type m'a sauté dessus… Je… Je te passe les détails sordides… Mes parents et ma sœur m'ont aidé à surmonter cette épreuve, mais trois mois plus tard, je me suis rendue compte qu'il m'avait laissé un souvenir…

Carlisle comprenait le ton amer et éteint de sa fiancée, néanmoins, il serra les poings, il ne supportait pas la manière détachée et froide dont elle parlait d'Edward.

-Ma famille était très croyante, il était donc hors de question que je me fasse avorter. Mes parents ont décidé que l'enfant serait adopté après sa naissance, seulement, …

Esmé ferma les yeux et sembla se replonger dans ses souvenirs. Il comprenait qu'elle ait changé d'avis en tenant l'enfant dans ses bras, Edward était un jeune homme sublime, il devait être un bébé magnifique.

-Mes parents sont tombés sous son charme, confia Esmé avec une hargne qu'il ne lui connaissait pas, Elisabeth aussi. Ils… Ils ont refusé de l'abandonner. J'ai donc dû vivre avec lui, le voir grandir…

Carlisle se retint violemment d'ouvrir la bouche, il ignorait pourquoi mais tout son être lui criait de défendre, de protéger Edward. Le médecin fit son possible pour retrouver ses esprits. N'importe qui pouvait comprendre qu'Esmé n'ait pas voulu vivre avec ce petit garçon qui lui rappelait sans cesse l'horreur qu'elle avait vécu, il aurait aimé la comprendre, mais il en était incapable, il ne pensait qu'à l'enfant innocent qui avait dû naître avec ce passé trop lourd à porter pour ses frêles épaules.

-Carlisle, parle-moi, s'il-te-plaît, l'implora Esmé, je suis désolée, j'aurais dû t'en parler, mais c'est tellement dur pour moi.

-Je suis sous le choc, finit par balbutier Carlisle, je peux concevoir que tu ais eu du mal à m'en parler. Cependant, je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu m'as dit que ta famille était morte ?

-C'était trop dur.

-Mais… Mais tu as été prévenue du décès de ta sœur et de ton beau-frère ?

-Oui, mais nos relations n'étaient pas au beau fixe, ils n'arrivaient pas à comprendre… à comprendre que je ne voyais pas Edward de la même manière qu'eux.

-Tu n'as pas ressenti le besoin d'aller à leur enterrement ?

-Quand je t'ai dit que je n'avais plus de famille, je le pensais vraiment, confessa Esmé.

Carlisle passa une main dans ses cheveux. Il était perdu, il ne savait plus quoi penser. Il aurait aimé soutenir sa fiancée, mais il ne cessait de penser à son fils, ils ne pouvaient pas l'abandonner, non, l'orphelinat n'était pas une solution, ils pourraient lui apporter beaucoup plus.

-Je suis désolé que tu ais dû traverser tout ça, murmura Carlisle en l'enlaçant, mais, maintenant, je suis là, je vais prendre soin de toi, de vous, termina-t-il dans un chuchotis. Nous ne pouvons pas l'abandonner et je pense qu'il est temps que tu apprennes à connaître ton fils.

-Mais… Nos projets ?

-Cela ne change rien pour notre mariage, la rassura-t-il, pour ce qui concerne le reste, nous pouvons attendre quelques années, qu'il se soit construit sa vie, qu'il soit autonome.

Carlisle fronça les sourcils en voyant l'hésitation de sa fiancée, il se rappela alors la manière dont elle avait eu Edward et se demanda pendant un instant s'il n'exigeait pas trop d'elle, mais l'air perdu du jeune homme le conforta dans sa décision. Il était sûr qu'une fois qu'ils se connaîtraient un peu mieux, Esmé ne pourrait plus se passer de son fils.

-Il va falloir redécorer la chambre d'amis, déclara soudain Esmé en prenant une grande inspiration, elle n'est pas assez gaie pour un jeune homme. Mais pour toi, cela ne va pas être trop dur de donner le change ?

-Je travaille beaucoup et j'ai l'habitude. Merci de me faire confiance, chuchota Carlisle en l'étreignant, je suis sûr que tout se passera bien.

Le médecin déposa un baiser sur le front d'Esmé, au même moment, la sonnette résonna à nouveau. Il offrit un sourire rassurant à sa fiancée avant d'aller ouvrir.

-Je suis désolée, s'excusa Madame Brownes, mais je viens de recevoir un appel urgent, je dois partir. Avez-vous pris une décision ?

-Oui, annonça Carlisle, Edward peut rester ici.

-Nous allons veiller sur lui, assura Esmé en se blottissant dans ses bras.

-Très bien, j'en suis heureuse. Edward, je passerai te voir dans une semaine pour m'assurer que tout aille bien, d'accord ?

-Oui, Madame Brownes, acquiesça le jeune homme.

-Tu as ma carte ? N'hésite pas à m'appeler s'il y a quoi que ce soit, lui demanda l'assistante sociale avant de se tourner vers eux. Voici son dossier scolaire ainsi que son dossier médical, je ne sais si vous le savez Madame Platt, mais votre fils souffre d'une malformation cardiaque, il est important qu'il soit suivi par un médecin.

-Je suis médecin, lui apprit Carlisle en prenant le dossier médical pour le feuilleter.

-Et bien, vous m'en voyez ravie, je suis sûre que tu seras bien ici, on se revoit la semaine prochaine, d'accord ?

-Oui, Madame Brownes.

-A bientôt, Edward. Madame Platt, Docteur Cullen, au revoir.

L'assistante sociale caressa la joue du jeune homme avant que Carlisle ne la raccompagne jusqu'à la porte, il allait la refermer quand Madame Brownes se tourna vers lui.

-Docteur Cullen, je vous demanderai de veiller sur Edward, je ne connais pas toute l'histoire, mais, malheureusement, je pense que Madame Platt n'a pas la fibre maternelle.

-Vous avez raison, vous ne connaissez pas toute l'histoire, répliqua-t-il. Esmé est une femme formidable et je suis sûr que dans peu de temps elle sera une mère exceptionnelle.

-C'est tout ce que je souhaite, murmura Madame Brownes, mais je vous confie que je n'aurais pas laissé Edward à la seule garde de Madame Platt, je l'aurais ramené avec moi si vous ne m'aviez pas inspiré confiance. Ne me décevez pas.

Sur ces mots, l'assistante sociale le salua d'un signe de la tête avant de quitter l'appartement. Carlisle revint dans le salon. Esmé était assise sur le canapé, ses longs doigts fins massaient ses tempes, Edward n'avait pas bougé, il se tenait toujours droit dans un coin, mal à l'aise.

-Je sais que tout ceci est rapide, mais tu es ici chez toi, dit le médecin d'une voix rassurante, je m'appelle Carlisle.

-Edward, chuchota le jeune homme en fixant avec attention ses pieds.

-Nous voulons que tu sois à l'aise, alors, n'hésite pas à nous parler si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, rajouta le médecin, Esmé va te faire visiter l'appartement pendant que je …

-Je préfèrerai que tu lui fasses visiter l'appartement, intervint Esmé, je vais préparer le repas.

Carlisle fronça les sourcils, sa fiancée n'avait pas daigné observer Edward depuis que l'assistante sociale était partie et maintenant elle refusait de rester seule avec lui.

-Steak, salade composée, cela te va pour le dîner Edward ? Demanda-t-elle au jeune homme.

-Oui.

-Parfait, sourit-elle.

Carlisle ne put s'empêcher de se réjouir, le sourire d'Esmé s'était reflété sur le visage de son fils dont le regard s'illumina soudain. Apparemment, malgré la séparation et comme tout enfant, Edward cherchait l'amour de sa mère. Il s'approcha du jeune homme et prit sa valise pour l'emmener vers la chambre d'ami. Ils laissèrent là cette dernière et il lui fit faire le tour de l'appartement avant de le ramener à la chambre.

-Je vais te laisser t'installer, annonça Carlisle, surtout n'hésite pas à venir nous voir si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit.

-Merci, Docteur Cullen.

-Il me semblait t'avoir demandé de m'appeler Carlisle, lui rappela-t-il en souriant, et je ne veux pas t'entendre me vouvoyer, d'accord ? »

Pour toute réponse, le jeune homme hocha la tête en lui retournant son sourire. Carlisle l'observa une dernière fois avant de le laisser déballer ses affaires. Une fois la porte refermée, il s'appuya contre cette dernière. S'il avait été encore humain son cœur aurait battu violemment dans sa poitrine, ses mains auraient été moites et sa respiration serait hésitante, même si son corps ne pouvait exprimer tout ceci, son esprit le lui faisait ressentir. Le médecin avait assuré à Esmé que la cohabitation avec Edward ne poserait pas de problème, il avait tort, mais comment pouvait-il lui avouer qu'il se sentait inexorablement attiré par son fils ? Son odeur, son corps, sa voix, ses yeux, tout l'être du jeune homme le rendait fou. Sans parler de son sang, son sang qui devait assurément avoir un goût divin, oui, même sans l'avoir goûté, son arôme le tourmentait. Tout en inspirant profondément pour se donner du courage, il se détacha difficilement de la porte pour rejoindre sa fiancée en cuisine.

Le repas du soir s'était déroulé dans un calme qui n'avait rien d'apaisant. Il avait dû faire la conversation car la mère et le fils semblaient plongés dans un profond mutisme, heureusement, Edward répondait à ses questions, même si c'était du bout des lèvres. Une fois le dîner terminé, le jeune homme voulut débarrasser, mais il l'envoya dans le salon pour qu'il regarde un peu la télé ou lise. Esmé et lui rangèrent la cuisine, il vida la poubelle de table où il avait discrètement fait disparaître son repas. Lorsqu'ils rejoignirent le jeune homme dans le salon, ce dernier s'était endormi sur le canapé. Carlisle sourit et ne put se retenir de caresser sa joue.

« -On devrait le réveiller pour qu'il aille se coucher, dit Esmé qui l'observait les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

-Il est épuisé, ces derniers jours ont dû être éprouvant pour lui, laissons-le dormir.

-Carlisle, je ne suis pas sûre que le canapé soit confortable pour…

Sa fiancée se tut quand elle le vit prendre son fils dans ses bras. Elle le précéda dans le couloir et ouvrit la porte de la chambre d'ami, puis, elle fit de même avec la couette du grand lit. Carlisle allongea le dormeur et lui ôta ses chaussures. Il avisa son jean qui ne serait pas des plus confortables pour dormir. Ses doigts se posèrent sur la ceinture qui retenait le vêtement lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il tremblait, un feu violent s'alluma dans ses reins alors qu'il abaissait le jeans, révélant des cuisses musclées. Carlisle détourna le regard et fut reconnaissant de ne pas pouvoir rougir. Une fois le vêtement ôté, il recouvrit le jeune homme et caressa ses cheveux.

-Bonne nuit, souffla-t-il en déposant un baiser sur le front d'Edward.

Il se redressa et remarqua qu'Esmé était déjà sortie de la chambre. Il soupira et sortit sans faire de bruit, il en demandait sûrement trop à sa fiancée, mais il s'était attendu à ce qu'elle ait elle aussi un geste tendre envers son fils. Carlisle gagna leur chambre, Esmé était dans leur salle de bain. Elle en ressortit quelques minutes plus tard, vêtue pour la nuit et alla s'allonger sans lui avoir adressé la parole. Le médecin passa une main dans ses cheveux avant de l'imiter. Quand il la rejoignit dans leur lit, Esmé était en train de lire.

-Tu m'en veux ? Demanda-t-il. Tu m'en veux de t'avoir forcé la main ?

-Non, soupira sa fiancée au bout de quelques minutes, ce n'est pas de ta faute…

-Que veux-tu dire ?

-Même si tu es un vampire, il semblerait que le charme de ce gamin…

-De ton fils ! Ne put-il s'empêcher de la reprendre.

-De mon… D'Edward agisse aussi sur toi ! Il t'a déjà envoûté ! Et ne me dis pas le contraire, regarde comment tu agis avec lui ? Pourquoi à chaque fois que ma vie semble prendre un tournant agréable il vient tout gâcher ? J'étais enfin heureuse, mon ancien mari est en prison, j'ai eu l'incroyable chance que tu m'aimes et lui… lui…

-Esmé, pourquoi crois-tu que ton fils va tout gâcher ? S'énerva Carlisle qui pourtant fit son possible pour parler calmement. Il vient de perdre ceux qu'il considérait comme ses parents, il se retrouve avec des étrangers, alors, oui, je suis attentif à ses besoins parce qu'il n'a que 17 ans. Dois-je te rappeler qu'il n'est pour rien dans ce qui t'es arrivé ?

Ils s'observèrent pendant plusieurs minutes avant qu'Esmé ne détourne le regard, sa fiancée essuya discrètement une larme et il ne put s'empêcher de s'excuser tout en l'étreignant.

-Je suis désolée, balbutia Esmé, mais quand je le vois… je repense à … il lui ressemble tellement…

-Pardonne-moi, répéta Carlisle, mais nous devons essayer de l'aider, on ne peut pas l'abandonner.

-Je sais…

Carlisle caressa tendrement son dos, il déposa une pluie de baisers sur son visage jusqu'à ce qu'il la sente s'apaiser. Sa fiancée chercha le chemin de ses lèvres et alors qu'il allait l'embrasser, l'image du jeune homme qui dormait juste à côté s'imposa à lui. Tout à coup, il trouva le baiser de sa compagne fade, son corps n'avait plus aucun attrait, pas plus que son odeur ou la douceur de sa peau. Alors même qu'il ne répondait pas à son baiser, il sentit la langue d'Esmé caresser ses lèvres pour accéder à sa bouche. Sans réfléchir à son geste, Carlisle la repoussa, ses sens surdéveloppés venaient d'entendre quelque chose qui blessa son cœur mort.

-Carlisle ? L'interrogea Esmé interloquée par son comportement.

-Il pleure, confia le vampire.

-Ca va lui passer. Il est épuisé, il ne va pas tarder à se rendormir.

Carlisle observa sa compagne avec stupeur, comment pouvait-elle aussi détachée, insensible face à la détresse de son fils ?

-Carlisle ! Carlisle que fais-tu ? !

-Je vais le voir ! »

Carlisle sortit de la chambre pour se diriger vers celle d'Edward, il aurait aimé qu'Esmé le suive, qu'elle montre un peu de compassion, mais rien. De part son travail, il avait déjà eu affaire à des jeunes filles victimes de viol qui se retrouvaient enceintes. Certaines acceptaient leur enfant, d'autres non, mais jamais il n'avait vu un tel déni. Le vampire tenta de se raisonner, il était tôt, il devait laisser du temps à Esmé, pourtant, les paroles de l'assistante sociale venaient le hanter, connaissait-il vraiment sa fiancée ? Depuis quelques heures, il en doutait.

Doucement, il entra dans la chambre du jeune homme. Ce dernier était roulé en boule sous la couette. En quelques enjambées, il l'avait rejoint et prit dans ses bras. Tendrement, il le berça et essuya ses larmes. Il n'était pas certain qu'Edward comprenne ses propos, mais ses gestes finirent par apaiser le jeune homme qui s'endormit blottit contre son torse. Carlisle savait qu'il aurait dû rejoindre sa compagne, mais il se sentait incapable de quitter ce lit. Il ferma les yeux et se concentra sur les signes vitaux de sa fiancée, elle s'était endormie. Sa conscience disparut aussitôt et il décida de rester auprès du jeune homme. Le vampire ferma les yeux et s'enivra de son odeur, bien qu'elle éveillait sa soif, il ne pouvait s'en passer. Ses doigts glissèrent dans les cheveux d'Edward qu'il caressa, le jeune homme laissa échapper un gémissement de satisfaction et se blottit un peu plus contre lui. Carlisle passa le reste de la nuit à observer le jeune homme.

* * *

Carlisle hésitait à éteindre son ordinateur, à fermer son bureau et à rejoindre son foyer, deux désirs luttaient violemment en lui. Le premier désirait ardemment rentrer chez lui pour voir le jeune homme qui y vivait depuis maintenant un mois, le second, plus raisonnable, lui demandait de patienter, peut-être une urgence se présenterait-elle, il serait ainsi coincé à l'Hôpital et ne rentrerait qu'une fois qu'Edward serait couché. Le médecin passa une main lasse dans ses cheveux, il ne pouvait pas faire cela, il n'allait tout de même pas passer les deux prochaines semaines à fuir le jeune homme ! Surtout que dès qu'Esmé s'endormait, il avait pratiquement passé toutes ses nuits à observer Edward dormir. Une ou deux fois, le jeune homme s'était réveillé en sursaut et il avait juste eu le temps de se cacher avant qu'il n'allume sa lampe de chevet.

Deux jours plus tôt, Esmé lui avait annoncé d'un ton ennuyé qu'elle devait s'absenter pour son travail, en effet, un client important lui avait demandé de rénover l'une de ses résidences secondaires à Los Angeles. C'était une formidable opportunité pour elle, mais cela signifiait aussi que ce soir et pour les 15 prochains jours, il allait se retrouver en tête-à-tête avec Edward et cela le rendait nerveux. La présence d'Esmé l'avait obligé à garder ses distances avec le jeune homme, mais maintenant qu'elle ne serait plus là, comment allait-il faire pour se retenir de le couver du regard ? Comment allait-il faire pour retenir les gestes de tendresse que lui inspiraient Edward ? Il se pinça l'arête du nez en se disant que ses gestes n'avaient rien à voir avec ceux que pourraient avoir un père envers son fils. Non, il ne considérait pas Edward comme son beau-fils, rien que cette idée le faisait grincer des dents. Il passa une main lasse sur son visage avant de se résigner et d'éteindre son ordinateur, Edward n'avait que 17 ans, il ne pouvait pas le laisser seul.

En peu de temps, Carlisle se gara dans le parking de son immeuble, un coup d'œil sur sa gauche lui apprit qu'Edward était bien revenu du lycée, sa Volvo noire était là. Un sourire se dessina sur son visage alors qu'il gagnait son appartement, impatient de revoir le jeune homme ! Cependant, son sourire se fana rapidement lorsqu'il atteignit le salon. Carlisle se figea face au spectacle qui s'offrait à lui. A moitié avachi sur Edward, Jasper, un ami du jeune homme, était en train de l'embrasser avec fougue. Un grognement passa le seuil de ses lèvres pourtant closes quand il vit la main de Jasper glisser sous le pull d'Edward. Alertés par le son menaçant qu'il avait laissé échapper, les deux jeunes hommes se séparèrent et se rassirent correctement. Edward baissa la tête, mais il avait pu lire la crainte et la honte dans son regard, Jasper, par contre, le défiait, ses yeux bleus lançaient des éclairs et il passa un bras possessif autour de la taille du fils d'Esmé.

« -Bonsoir, Docteur Cullen, le salua Jasper d'un ton léger.

Le regard du jeune blond dénotait avec ses paroles et il fut étonné que Jasper ne soit pas impressionné par sa colère, en général, même s'il ne disait rien, les humains la ressentait et préféraient fuir.

-Bonsoir, les garçons, se força-t-il à répondre.

-On… On faisait nos devoirs, balbutia Edward qui n'osait toujours pas croiser son regard.

-Je vois ça, souffla Carlisle d'un ton narquois, cependant, il se fait tard. Jasper, tes parents vont t'attendre pour le dîner.

Ce n'était plus le médecin ou le semblant d'homme qui posa son regard sur le camarade de classe d'Edward, mais le vampire et avec plaisir, il entendit le jeune Texan déglutir péniblement avant qu'il ne se lève précipitamment pour ranger ses affaires. Après tout, Jasper semblait avoir un instinct de survie ! Les deux garçons se dirigèrent vers le hall pendant qu'il s'obligeait à ne pas les suivre.

-On se voit demain, entendit-il Jasper dire.

-Oui, bien sûr.

-Appelle-moi si ça va pas ou si ton beau-père te fait chier, ok ?

-Ne t'en fais pas, Carlisle est gentil avec moi.

Le vampire serra ses poings quand il perçut le bruit d'un baiser. Il dut se faire violence pour ne pas appeler Edward et mettre ainsi un terme à leur échange qui réveillait ses plus bas instincts. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement quand il entendit enfin la porte se refermer. Edward revint dans le salon d'un pas hésitant. Le médecin soupira avant de s'approcher lentement de lui, il aurait aimé le prendre dans ses bras et l'embrasser avec ferveur pour effacer le goût de Jasper, cependant, il se contenta de poser une main sur son épaule.

-Tout va bien, Edward, le rassura-t-il, il est normal à ton âge d'avoir une petite-amie ou en l'occurrence un petit-ami.

-Je suis désolé, dit le jeune homme, j'aurais dû demander la permission avant d'inviter Jasper à monter.

-Tu es ici chez toi, lui rappela le médecin, tu es donc libre d'inviter qui tu veux. Cependant, tu es encore jeune et je ne veux pas que tu fasses quelque chose que tu regretterais, Jasper peut donc venir ici, mais il est hors de question que vous alliez dans ta chambre si ta mère ou moi nous ne sommes pas là.

-D'accord.

-Je… Edward, je suis désolé, mais comme je l'ai dit, tu es jeune, je suis conscient que ce que je vais dire n'empêchera rien, mais tu as encore le temps avant d'avoir des relations sexuelles.

La brusque rougeur du visage du jeune homme le rassura, Edward ne serait pas aussi gêné s'il avait déjà franchi le pas avec Jasper ou un autre. Il dut se concentrer pour ne pas laisser sa joie éclater face à cette découverte. Le monstre qui était en lui s'éveilla soudain, lui montrant des images du jeune homme et lui, tendrement enlacés, nus, dans un lit. Une brusque bouffée de désir s'éveilla dans son être qu'il étouffa difficilement. Sans qu'il ne réussisse à se contrôler, il prit le jeune homme dans ses bras pour enfouir son visage dans ses cheveux dont il respira le parfum. Il le garda encore quelques minutes contre lui avant de déposer un baiser dans ses cheveux. Carlisle fut soudain interpellé par un son étrange, le cœur d'Edward battait de plus en plus vite. Le médecin s'écarta quelque peu et passa ses doigts sous le menton du fils d'Esmé pour croiser son regard.

-Tout va bien, Edward ?

-Oui, murmura le jeune homme.

Le rouge des joues d'Edward avait disparu. Carlisle fronça les sourcils, il passa ses doigts sur le visage du jeune homme qui fut déformé pendant un instant par un éclair de souffrance qu'il masqua rapidement.

-Edward, souffla Carlisle en l'obligeant à s'asseoir, Edward as-tu mal à la poitrine ?

Le jeune homme acquiesça. Carlisle lui offrit un sourire rassurant avant de l'allonger sur le canapé et d'aller récupérer sa mallette. Il examina rapidement Edward et fronça les sourcils. Il alla chercher un verre d'eau et sortit des comprimés qu'il fit prendre au jeune homme.

-Il faut que tu te reposes, conseilla-t-il en le recouvrant avec un plaid. As-tu eu d'autres crises que celle-ci ? Edward, tu sais que tu ne dois pas me le cacher ?

-Je… C'est arrivé une ou deux fois cette semaine, confessa le jeune homme. »

Carlisle s'agenouilla près d'Edward et posa une main rassurante sur le front du fils d'Esmé. Il le recouvrit avec un plaid et attendit patiemment que le jeune homme s'endorme pour se relever et s'asseoir dans un fauteuil qui faisait face au canapé. Le vampire ferma les yeux pour écouter la symphonie du cœur d'Edward, celui-ci manquait régulièrement une mesure et cela l'inquiéta. Il s'absenta quelques secondes le temps d'aller récupérer le dossier du jeune homme dans son bureau. Après avoir lu pour la énième fois les documents médicaux concernant Edward, il attrapa son téléphone et appela l'un de ses confrères pour prendre rendez-vous au plus tôt. Quand il eut raccroché, il alla en cuisine chercher des dépliants pour se faire livrer un repas, il ne savait pas cuisiner et Edward n'était pas en état pour se préparer son dîner. Tout en se remémorant les plats préférés du jeune homme, il passa commande.

La nuit était tombée sur Chicago lorsqu'on sonna à la porte de son appartement. Voyant qu'Edward sommeillait toujours, il se dirigea à vitesse inhumaine vers la porte pour que la sonnette ne réveille pas le jeune homme. Après avoir payé le repas, il prit la direction de la cuisine pour le garder au chaud. Il patienta une petite demi-heure avant de réveiller le fils d'Esmé, il s'agenouilla face au canapé et ferma les yeux quelques secondes, le rythme cardiaque d'Edward avait repris une mélodie un peu plus normale. Le médecin posa sa main froide contre le front tiède du jeune homme pour le réveiller doucement. Un léger gémissement franchit le seuil des lèvres d'Edward, ce son l'interpella presqu'autant que le mouvement du jeune homme pour se rapprocher de lui. Alors qu'il combattait l'envie qu'il avait de le prendre dans ses bras, il croisa son regard émeraude ensommeillé. Le jeune homme détourna rapidement les yeux, une légère rougeur venant colorée son visage. Carlisle lui sourit, toujours aussi interloqué par les réactions du fils de sa compagne. Il décida d'aller chercher le repas du jeune homme, profitant de l'éloignement pour reprendre contenance. Il mit le tout sur un plateau et rejoignit le salon où il déposa le tout sur la table basse.

« -Je t'ai pris une soupe de raviolis, des crevettes avec du riz et une salade d'ananas, énuméra Carlisle en versant un peu d'eau dans un verre, je crois me souvenir que s'est ce que tu préfères ?

-Oui, merci, mais je n'ai pas faim.

-Il faut que tu manges, insista le médecin.

Edward acquiesça avant de s'asseoir correctement en resserrant le plaid autour de son corps.

-Tu as froid ?

-Ca va, chuchota le jeune homme en prenant une cuillerée de soupe.

Carlisle l'observa manger pendant quelques secondes avant d'aller dans son bureau. Il ouvrit un tiroir du bureau qui était fermé à clef et fouilla parmi les nombreux médicaments qui s'y trouvaient. Une fois qu'il eut trouvé ce qu'il voulait il regagna le salon où Edward venait de terminer sa soupe.

-Tu prendras ceci quand tu auras terminé ton repas.

-Merci, lâcha Edward. Tu ne manges pas ?

-Je suis désolé, mais j'avais faim et j'ai mangé pendant que tu dormais, mentit le vampire, pardonne-moi de ne pas t'avoir attendu.

-Ce n'est pas grave, tu aurais dû me réveiller plus tôt.

-Tu avais besoin de repos, argua Carlisle, tu as toujours froid ?

-La soupe m'a réchauffé.

Le médecin acquiesça, même s'il n'était guère rassuré par le teint un peu pâle de son protégé.

-Je t'ai pris rendez-vous avec le Docteur Andrews demain.

-Le Docteur Andrews ?

-Oui, il travaille avec moi à l'Hôpital, c'est un cardiologue.

-Ah, d'accord.

-A quand remonte ta dernière visite ?

-J'ai vu le Docteur March il y a 2 mois, lui confia Edward, je devais retourner le consulter à la fin de ce mois-ci.

-Bien, je prendrais ton dossier et je t'accompagnerais. Le rendez-vous est à 15 heures.

-J'ai cours jusqu'à 17 heures, lui apprit le jeune homme.

-Je te ferais un mot et je viendrais te chercher.

-Tu ne travailles pas ?

-Je m'absenterai.

-Je peux venir avec ma voiture.

-Non, je préfère que tu ne conduises pas tant qu'un cardiologue ne t'aura pas examiné.

Edward acquiesça tout en repoussant son assiette pour manger quelques morceaux d'ananas. Le jeune homme allait avaler une nouvelle portion de fruit quand une mélodie résonna dans le salon. Le fils d'Esmé sortit son portable de la poche de son jeans, un petit sourire se dessina sur son visage quand il décrocha.

-Bonsoir, sexy boy.

Carlisle retint difficilement un grognement et serra les poings quand il reconnut la voix de Jasper.

-Salut, répondit Edward avant de lui jeter un coup d'œil gêné.

-Va dans ta chambre, je vais ranger, lui demanda-t-il en dissimulant sa tristesse.

Le jeune homme le remercia d'un sourire avant de se lever pour aller se réfugier dans sa chambre. Carlisle rangea en un clin d'œil les vestiges du repas et nettoya la vaisselle. Le médecin passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux, même à l'autre bout de l'appartement, il pouvait entendre la conversation des deux garçons. Souhaitant mettre un terme à l'échange, il alla toquer à la porte de la chambre d'Edward.

-Tu as besoin de repos, lui rappela Carlisle.

-Je raccroche vite, promit Edward.

-D'accord, soit prêt pour 8 heures demain matin.

-Jasper passera me prendre comme ça tu n'auras pas de détour à faire.

Carlisle inspira profondément tout en faisant son possible pour cacher sa déception.

-Très bien, bonne nuit, Edward.

-Bonne nuit, Carlisle. »

Le médecin sortit de la chambre et pour se changer les idées, il prit son téléphone pour appeler sa fiancée. Esmé décrocha rapidement et fut heureuse de l'entendre, il lui fit part de son inquiétude quant à la santé de son fils et il fut une nouvelle fois interpellé par son manque d'intérêt. Mettant cela sur le compte de la fatigue, il préféra raccrocher pour qu'elle puisse se reposer. Il venait de ranger son portable quand il entendit des murmures. Carlisle retint un feulement de colère. D'un pas pressé, il gagna le balcon et bondit sur le toit pour fuir les paroles tendres qu'échangeaient les jeunes hommes. Son regard balaya la ville avant de s'arrêter sur les bois qui se tenaient à quelques kilomètres. Il ne tarda pas à s'élancer vers celle-ci, il avait besoin de chasser pour apaiser le monstre qui grondait en lui qui mourait d'envie d'éliminer Jasper pour ensuite jouir du corps, du sang d'Edward. Un rugissement secoua son torse quand il plongea ses dents dans le cou d'une biche.

* * *

Accoudé à la rambarde de la passerelle menant aux bureaux du premier étage, Carlisle observait le va-et-vient des patients et des visiteurs qui se pressaient sous ses pieds au rez-de-chaussée. Son regard acéré cherchait la silhouette d'Edward, mais il ne le voyait pas arriver, il jeta une nouvelle fois un coup d'œil à sa montre, ils allaient être en retard si le jeune homme n'arrivait pas bientôt. Le médecin attrapa son téléphone pour appeler son protégé quand une odeur enivrante affola ses sens. Aussitôt, ses yeux se posèrent sur Edward qui venait de passer les portes de l'Hôpital, un soupir d'exaspération franchit le seuil de ses lèvres quand il vit que Jasper l'accompagnait. Les deux jeunes gens se dirigèrent vers l'accueil et Carlisle décida de se manifester. Il allait leur faire un signe de la main quand son regard croisa celui d'Edward. Alors que c'était lui la créature de la nuit, il se sentit vampirisé par le regard du plus jeune. Leurs regards ne se détachèrent que quand Jasper secoua Edward et brisa leur lien, sa colère envers le jeune blond grandit un peu plus. Les deux amis le rejoignirent, Jasper le salua et en lui lançant un petit air narquois, il effleura les lèvres d'Edward. Carlisle serra les poings et il ne se détendit que lorsque le blond fut parti.

« -Allez, viens, dit le médecin.

Carlisle passa un bras autour des épaules d'Edward pour le rapprocher de lui et le guider. Il ne put s'empêcher de rendre son regard à Jasper qui s'arrêta dans sa descente des escaliers. Ses yeux bleus le fusillèrent jusqu'à ce qu'il soit hors de portée de sa vue. Le médecin frappa à la porte d'un bureau où ils entrèrent après y avoir été invité.

-Ah, Carlisle ! S'exclama le Docteur Andrews en se levant pour lui serrer la main. Tu vas bien ?

-Ca va, je te remercie, Nathan. Toi aussi ?

-Oui, alors, voici donc ton beau-fils, tu dois être Edward ?

Carlisle grinça légèrement des dents, il n'aimait pas qu'on lui rappelle quelle était la place du jeune homme dans sa vie.

-Oui, bonjour, Docteur Andrews.

-Bonjour, Edward, je viens juste de consulter ton dossier que ton beau-père m'a remis. Attends-t-on Esmé ?

-Non, elle est en déplacement.

-Très bien, on va commencer par un interrogatoire, puis, je te ferais un électrocardiogramme et une échographie. »

Edward acquiesça et il s'assit à ses côtés sur les fauteuils que leur désignait Peter. Le jeune homme répondit aux questions de son confrère qui ausculta ensuite son protégé avant de l'entraîner dans une pièce voisine pour une épreuve d'effort et un électrocardiogramme. Carlisle ferma les yeux pendant quelques secondes quand Edward ôta son pull et son tee-shirt. Le torse quasi-imberbe du jeune homme attirait son regard, il rêvait de le caresser, de tracer le contour de ses muscles avec ses lèvres pour pouvoir goûter à la saveur de sa peau. Il fit son possible pour calmer ses ardeurs et le sentiment de jalousie quand les doigts de l'infirmière, puis, ceux de son collègue se posèrent sur le torse de son protégé. Il se retira dans un coin de la pièce pour ne pas avoir un geste malheureux. Le vampire observa sans rien dire les différents examens que le Docteur Andrews faisait passer à Edward, il n'aimait pas la ride qui apparaissait sur le front de son confrère. Quand le cardiologue eut terminé, ils laissèrent une infirmière ôter les électrodes du torse du jeune homme pendant qu'ils rejoignaient le bureau de leur collègue.

« -Assieds-toi, lui demanda Nathan en observant une nouvelle fois les résultats.

-Les résultats sont mauvais, comprit Carlisle.

Le cardiologue acquiesça et lui tendit le bilan qu'il venait de réaliser. Le vampire ferma les yeux et passa une main sur son visage.

-Que peut-on faire ? Une intervention ?

-Plus le patient est âgé, plus les risques sont grands, c'est pour cela que l'on opère dès le plus jeune âge.

-Oui, mais la maladie d'Edward n'a été détectée que quand il a eu 8 ans. Je n'arrive pas à croire que personne n'ait rien remarqué ! S'énerva Carlisle.

-D'après ce que j'ai pu lire dans son dossier, il vivait dans une petite ville, Forks, je crois, précisa le cardiologue en consultant ses notes, ils ont mis les malaises et les essoufflements de ton beau-fils sur sa frêle constitution étant donné qu'il est né prématuré. Et puis, n'oublie pas que malheureusement il n'y a qu'une petite dizaine d'années que ces techniques existent. Enfin… Il prend bien son traitement ?

-Oui.

-C'est étrange, c'est comme si ce dernier n'avait plus aucun effet sur lui. Je vais être obligé d'augmenter la dose. Il fait du sport ?

-Un peu à l'école.

-Il faut qu'il arrête complètement. Il doit se reposer. Il va falloir que tu l'ais à l'œil, il est assez difficile à son âge d'accepter de vivre avec autant de restrictions. Je vais aussi te donner un régime alimentaire qu'il va devoir suivre.

-Il fait déjà attention à ses repas, précisa Carlisle.

-Bien. J'aimerais le revoir dans trois semaines pour voir si le traitement le soulage.

-Et si ce n'est pas le cas ? Questionna-t-il.

Nathan ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son n'en sortit car la porte venait de s'ouvrir sur Edward, cependant, le regard du cardiologue voulait tout dire. Carlisle ferma les yeux pour ne pas montrer sa détresse au jeune homme, lorsqu'il les rouvrit, il offrit un sourire qu'il espérait serein à Edward.

-Tiens, voilà ton nouveau traitement, dit le Docteur Andrews en lui donnant une ordonnance, ma secrétaire va te donner un rendez-vous dans trois semaines, cependant, si tu te sens mal avant, je veux que tu le dises à ton beau-père, il prendra soin de toi et me contactera, d'accord ?

-Oui.

-Pour plus de sécurité, je te dispense aussi de sport, pas d'activité physique intensive, compris ?

-Oui, Docteur.

-Très bien, acquiesça Nathan en se levant pour leur serrer la main, rentre à la maison et repose-toi.

Edward le remercia, Carlisle fit de même avant de suivre le jeune homme à l'extérieur du bureau.

-Je vais annoncer aux urgences que je m'absente et je te ramène, annonça Carlisle.

-C'est pas la peine, je peux prendre le bus.

-Quand te mettras-tu dans la tête que tu ne me déranges pas ? Soupira Carlisle en lui souriant et en passant une main dans les cheveux de son protégé pour les ébouriffer. Allez, viens. »

Ils descendirent au service des Urgences, le médecin allait annoncer qu'il s'absentait une demi-heure quand on lui apprit qu'un accident venait de se produire. Carlisle accepta donc que le jeune homme rentre en bus, mais il lui fit promettre de l'appeler une fois qu'il serait rentré.

La nuit était tombée quand Carlisle rentra à l'appartement. Il fut surpris de trouver ce dernier plongé dans l'obscurité. Où était Edward ? Il alluma le plafonnier et chercha du regard un mot, quelque chose que le jeune homme aurait pu lui laisser pour l'informer de sa sortie, mais rien. Le vampire allait appeler le fils de sa compagne quand des gémissements le figèrent. Carlisle tourna la tête en direction de la chambre du jeune homme, un nouveau son parvint à ses oreilles et il sentit son propre désir s'éveiller. Cependant, une plainte lui apprit que son protégé n'était pas seul. Un feulement résonna dans le salon alors qu'il se dirigeait d'un pas pressé vers la chambre d'Edward quand quelques paroles le stoppèrent.

« -Détends-toi, murmura Jasper, tout va bien.

Il perçut un échange de baisers ainsi que le froissement de vêtements ou de draps, l'un comme l'autre ne lui plaisait pas. Il avança dans le couloir pour mettre un terme à cette étreinte.

-Pense à lui, si tu veux, proposa Jazz.

Carlisle serra les poings, il y en avait un autre ? Combien de garçons Edward fréquentait-il ?

-Pense à ton beau-père.

Le vampire se figea. Que venait de suggérer Jasper à Edward ? Qu'il pense à lui ? La vague de désir qui couvait entre ses reins s'accentua violemment.

-L'appelle pas comme ça, je… c'est mal… Il… Il va épouser ma mère…

-J'en suis pas aussi sûr que toi, je mettrai ma main à couper qu'il crève d'envie d'être à ma place.

Carlisle sourit. Jasper avait compris ce qui ne semblait, heureusement, pas être le cas de son protégé.

-Quoi ? Souffla Edward en gémissant.

-Rien, cessons de parler, on a des choses bien plus intéressantes à faire.

Le bruit des baisers reprit, leurs gémissements augmentèrent ainsi que son désir. Cependant, le monstre qui était en lui gronda, les gémissements d'Edward devaient lui appartenir, à lui et à lui seul ! Il courut vers la chambre. Alors qu'il allait violemment ouvrir la porte, il se ravisa. Il repartit dans le salon et inspira profondément pour avoir une voix aussi calme que possible.

-Edward ! C'est moi ! Je suis rentré !

Des murmures parvinrent à ses oreilles, un sourire se dessina sur son visage quand il sentit la panique des jeunes gens. Il s'avança dans le couloir.

-Edward ! Tu es là ?

-Oui ! Répondit son protégé. Je… Je suis dans ma chambre.

Carlisle fronça les sourcils quand il entendit le bruit d'ouverture d'une fenêtre. Apparemment, Jasper avait décidé de prendre la poudre d'escampette plutôt que de l'affronter. Le médecin s'approcha de la fenêtre et observa le jeune homme descendre le long de l'escalier de secours pour surveiller qu'il ne se fasse pas mal. Dès que les pieds de Jasper touchèrent le sol enneigé, il revint face à la porte d'Edward.

-Tout va bien ?

-Oui ! Oui !

-Je peux entrer ?

-Euh…

Sans attendre plus longtemps, il pénétra dans la chambre. Edward était assis sur le rebord de son lit, il portait toujours son tee-shirt et était en boxer. Le jeune homme rabattit la couette sur ses cuisses, mais ses joues rougies, son souffle court et ses cheveux en bataille témoignaient de ce qui s'était passé dans cette chambre.

-Tu vas bien ?

-Oui, balbutia Edward.

-Tu es sûr ? Tu es rouge. Tu as de la fièvre ?

Carlisle, un sourire amusé peint sur ses lèvres, marcha jusqu'au lit et posa sa main sur le front du jeune homme.

-Tu es chaud, mais je ne pense pas que tu ais de la fièvre, remarqua le médecin dont le côté obscur se délectait de la gêne de son protégé. Allonge-toi.

Edward déglutit avant de lui obéir tout en gardant la couette bien enveloppée autour de son corps. Son sourire s'agrandit sur son visage quand il comprit d'où venait la gêne de son protégé. Le monstre qui était en lui et qui lui hurlait de se jeter sur le jeune homme depuis qu'il était entré dans la chambre, prit le contrôle de son corps. D'un pas lent, il se dirigea vers l'interrupteur pour éteindre la lumière qu'il avait allumé en entrant, seule la lampe de chevet éclairait maintenant la chambre. Doucement, il revint vers le lit où Edward le fixait avec un peu d'inquiétude, sûrement parce qu'il avait perçu la violence de son désir pour lui. D'un geste rapide, le vampire ôta ses chaussures avant de se glisser sous la couette. Il put entendre la respiration de son protégé se bloquer dans sa poitrine avant que son cœur ne s'emballe.

-Calme-toi, susurra Carlisle d'une voix rauque, calme-toi, tout va bien.

Le jeune homme se détendit légèrement, il releva la tête et le médecin lui adressa un sourire rassurant. Sa main douce caressa la joue de son protégé qui ferma les yeux face à ce contact.

-Mets-toi sur le côté.

Sans poser de question, Edward lui obéit, lui tournant le dos. Le vampire posa sa main dans le dos du jeune homme, celle-ci se promena doucement sur son tee-shirt. Carlisle bloqua sa respiration. L'odeur envoutante d'Edward décuplée par le désir qu'éprouvait le jeune homme le rendait fou au risque de lui faire perdre la tête. Une fois que sa main fut suffisamment réchauffée par le contact avec le corps de son protégé, Carlisle glissa une main sous son vêtement. Un gémissement lui échappa quand il sentit la douceur de sa peau sous sa paume. Un léger frisson parcourut le corps du jeune homme, mais celui-ci n'était pas dû au froid.

-Carlisle, murmura son protégé d'une voix étranglée. Qu'est-ce que…

-Chut, détends-toi, tout va bien, répéta le vampire alors que sa main glissait vers le torse d'Edward.

Le médecin se pencha et déposa des baisers dans le cou de son protégé, s'autorisant à respirer son odeur, celle-ci lui arracha un grognement qui vint se mêler au gémissement du jeune homme. Carlisle cessa ses baisers et releva la tête pour croiser son reflet dans le miroir de l'armoire qui leur faisait face.

-Regarde, ordonna-t-il doucement.

Edward lui obéit et ses prunelles ambrées rencontrèrent celles émeraudes, le même feu du désir brûlait dans leurs regards. Doucement, ses doigts glissèrent vers le bas du corps du jeune homme, cherchant ce qu'il essayait de lui dissimuler depuis son entrée dans la chambre. Ses doigts effleurèrent la bosse qui déformait le boxer, Edward gémit et il put le voir mordiller sa lèvre inférieure. Le sentant détendu, le vampire laissa ses doigts voguer vers l'élastique du boxer avec lesquelles ils jouèrent avant de s'inviter à l'intérieur.

-Carlisle !

Le médecin s'obligea à se figer, il ignorait si c'était un cri de plaisir ou de protestation. Un léger mouvement du bassin amorcé par le jeune homme répondit à sa question. Le vampire se rapprocha de lui, collant son corps au sien, son sexe à l'étroit dans son pantalon trouva sa place contre les fesses d'Edward.

-Je veux juste te soulager, murmura Carlisle à son oreille avant de mordiller le lobe de cette dernière, je ne te ferais pas de mal.

Le jeune homme se détendit un peu plus en entendant sa promesse, son corps se fondant un peu plus contre le sien. La main du vampire commença un léger va et vient sur le membre tendu du jeune homme qui tenta d'étouffer ses gémissements.

-Non, ne les retiens pas, je veux t'entendre, lui demanda le médecin.

Il observa le reflet du jeune homme dans le miroir qui acquiesça doucement, desserrant l'emprise de ses dents sur ses lèvres. Le souffle court d'Edward s'accéléra quand il reprit ses caresses, ses joues rougies rendaient un peu plus divin son magnifique visage. Le vampire réalisa alors qu'il ne pourrait jamais se repaître de sa beauté. La bouche de Carlisle se posa sur le cou du jeune homme pour le parsemer de baisers, ses lèvres s'arrêtèrent soudain au niveau de la veine qui palpitait juste là. Il pouvait sentir le sang enivrant qui coulait dans celle-ci, ses dents effleurèrent la peau si tendre à cet endroit. La brûlure dans sa gorge s'éveilla. Néanmoins, une odeur bien plus tentante que celle du sang parvint soudain à ses narines et détourna son attention. Sa main récolta les premières gouttes pré-éjaculatoires qui perlaient du gland de son protégé. L'envie de goûter ce qu'il venait de récolter sur ses doigts devint pratiquement vitale, cependant, un gémissement de frustration s'échappa des lèvres de son amant lorsqu'il lâcha son sexe.

-Non, protesta Edward dans un halètement.

-Je ne bouge pas, souffla Carlisle d'un ton rassurant à son oreille.

Ses doigts reprirent leur place autour du pénis de son protégé pour reprendre leurs caresses. Le vampire fut surpris de sentir une main hésitante, timide, se poser sur sa hanche, rapprochant leurs deux corps, permettant à sa virilité de s'inviter entre les fesses tentatrices du jeune homme, heureusement toujours recouvertes du boxer. Toujours peu sûr d'elle, la main d'Edward glissa de sa hanche vers son pantalon qu'il déboutonna. Carlisle attrapa alors la main du jeune homme pour la poser sur sa hanche.

-Mais…, murmura son protégé.

-Chut, tout va bien, tu n'as pas à faire ça, ce moment n'est que pour toi.

Carlisle déposa un baiser sur l'épaule du jeune homme avant de poursuivre ses caresses. Les hanches d'Edward vinrent à la rencontre de sa main avant que ses fesses ne viennent frotter contre son sexe qui fut heureux d'être libéré de son carcan. Ils gémirent à l'unisson. Rapidement, il sentit le désir de son protégé grandir, son rythme cardiaque et son souffle s'emballèrent. Les plaintes de plaisir du jeune homme accrurent son propre désir, son sexe tressaillit tant son désir le tenaillait. La main libre du vampire glissa sous le corps du jeune homme pour entourer son torse et le plaquer au plus près de lui. Ses lèvres embrassèrent le cou de son protégé alors qu'ils atteignaient tous deux la jouissance.

-Carlisle ! Cria le jeune homme en jouissant entre ses doigts.

-Edward ! Grogna-t-il dans un son rauque.

Carlisle se répandit entre leurs deux corps. Le regard noir de plaisir du vampire ne quittait pas le délicieux spectacle que lui offrait le jeune homme, ses traits étaient transportés par son orgasme, le rendant encore plus désirable que ceux de sa propre espèce. Il se perdit dans sa contemplation, oubliant par la même occasion la brûlure qui ravageait sa gorge. Cependant, au fur et à mesure, que le jeune homme reprenait ses esprits, il ferma les paupières, n'osant plus soutenir son regard dans le miroir. Lentement, le souffle d'Edward retrouva un rythme normal, ce qui n'était pas le cas de son cœur, tout comme son corps jusque-là détendu, celui-ci se raidit. Même si elle n'était pas palpable, il percevait la gêne de son protégé. Carlisle réalisa alors ce qu'il venait de faire, que lui avait-il pris ? Qu'avait-il fait au fils d'Esmé ? Qu'avait-il fait à ce jeune homme ?

-Edward, murmura le médecin en obligeant son protégé à se retourner pour qu'ils se regardent face à face, je pourrais te dire que je regrette ce qui vient de se passer, mais ce n'est pas le cas. Depuis que tu es entré dans ma vie, tu me troubles comme jamais personne ne m'a troublé, pas même ta… Enfin, je veux dire que ceci n'est pas simplement un coup de folie, je t'aim…

-Non ! Non ! Le coupa le jeune homme en sautant hors du lit pour courir s'enfermer dans la salle de bain.

-Edward ! Edward !

Le vampire aurait pu utiliser sa vitesse inhumaine pour l'empêcher de s'enfermer dans la pièce, mais il n'en fit rien. Au contraire, il se leva lentement et avança jusqu'au panneau de bois où il frappa doucement.

-Edward, ouvre-moi, s'il-te-plaît.

Il n'obtint aucune réponse du jeune homme, seulement ses pleurs. Sa colère envers lui-même s'accrut, comment avait-il ainsi pu perdre le contrôle ? Il retint difficilement un feulement de colère.

-Edward, pardonne-moi, je t'en supplie, implora le médecin, pardonne-moi, je suis navré, je pensais… Je pensais… Non, je ne pensais à rien, excuse-moi, je t'en prie. Ce que je viens de faire est impardonnable, mais je te promets que je ne recommencerai pas. Pitié, Edward…

Le vampire attendit, mais il ne perçut rien d'autre que des sanglots. Désespéré, mais voulant laisser un peu de tranquillité au jeune homme, Carlisle sortit de la chambre non sans avoir murmuré un dernier mot d'excuse. Le médecin se dirigea à pas lents et lourds vers son bureau. Il se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil. Ses yeux se posèrent sur sa main encore couverte du fruit de la jouissance du jeune homme. Un feulement secoua son torse alors que le monstre lui ordonnait de la goûter et que sa conscience le lui interdisait, ce dilemme ne fit qu'accroître sa colère, son dégoût de lui-même. Dans un geste rageur, il nettoya sa main avant de se lever pour ouvrir sa fenêtre hésitant à bondir pour aller s'abreuver à la gorge d'un animal, mais il n'avait pas aucune envie de laisser le jeune homme seul surtout dans cet état. Une rafale de vent projeta une volée de flocons de neige qui balaya son visage. Il ferma les yeux, insensible au froid qui s'infiltrait dans la pièce. Soudain, un léger frottement à la porte de son bureau le fit sursauter. Rapidement, il referma la fenêtre alors que la poignée s'abaissait.

-Je… Je peux entrer ? Murmura Edward.

-Oui, bien sûr.

D'un pas hésitant, ses yeux fixés sur le parquet, le jeune homme entra. Carlisle serra les poings en voyant ses yeux rougis.

-Je… Je…

-Oui ? L'encouragea Carlisle.

-Tu… Tu n'as pas à t'excuser pour… pour ce qui vient de se passer… C'est ma faute… Je…

-Edward, j'aimerais que tu me regardes, s'il-te-plaît. Merci, dit le vampire quand le jeune homme lui eut obéi, regrettes-tu ce qui vient de se passer ?

-Je… J'en avais envie, avoua Edward les joues en feu, mais… mais maman va me haïr. Je ne veux pas…. Je ne veux pas qu'elle me haïsse.

-Je comprends, assura le médecin en s'approchant doucement, je comprends, mais si Esmé n'était pas là, si je n'étais pas…, hésita le médecin qui cherchait ses mots.

-Sur le point de l'épouser ? Lâcha son protégé d'un ton amer.

-J'allais surtout parler de mon âge, avoua Carlisle, enfin, si on enlevait tout ça, j'aimerais que tu me dises ce que tu aimerais que nous soyons l'un pour l'autre.

-Je crois… Non, je sais, reprit le jeune homme en relevant enfin la tête, je sais que je voudrais rester auprès de toi. Je… Je suis jeune et inexpérimenté, mais je crois que je suis tombé amoureux de toi dès que je t'ai vu.

La voix d'Edward n'était plus qu'un murmure lorsqu'il acheva sa confession, ses yeux retournèrent à la contemplation de ses pieds nus sur le parquet dès qu'il se tut. En quelques pas, Carlisle fit disparaître la distance qui les séparait. L'une de ses mains se posa sous le menton du jeune homme pour l'obliger à relever la tête.

-Je ressens la même chose à ton égard, malgré tout ce qui devrait nous séparer, je t'aime, Edward.

Un sourire emplit de tristesse se dessina sur le visage du jeune homme, son cœur ne put que se serrer à sa vue.

-Pourquoi tant de tristesse ? Murmura Carlisle en caressant sa joue.

-Parce que trop de choses nous séparent, souffla Edward dont la voix résonnait étrangement à cause de ses sanglots contenus, parce que nous ne serons jamais ensemble.

-Nous le pouvons, le contredit Carlisle. Je vais quitter ta mère.

-Non ! Non, je ne veux pas qu'elle souffre!

-Et que toi tu souffres ce n'est pas important ?

-Non, je… Je ne veux pas être un obstacle à son bonheur ! Je ne peux pas !

-Calme-toi, viens là, demanda le médecin en le prenant dans ses bras. Pourquoi ne pas prendre un peu de temps pour nous connaître mieux avant de faire un choix ?

Le jeune homme sembla réfléchir quelques secondes à sa proposition avant d'accepter d'un léger hochement de tête.

-Très bien, maintenant, tu vas aller prendre une bonne douche chaude parce que tu es vraiment gelé.

-Toi aussi, tu es glacé, remarqua Edward, pourtant, tu es plus habillé que moi !

-Allez, file à la douche ! Ordonna Carlisle en dissimulant sa gêne sous un sourire.

Le jeune homme lui obéit, non sans lui avoir lancé un dernier regard. Le vampire attendit que son protégé soit dans la salle de bain pour gagner sa chambre. Son corps s'éveilla dès que son regard se posa sur le lit défait qui avait abrité leur étreinte. Grâce à sa vitesse surhumaine, il changea les draps et refit le lit avant d'augmenter le chauffage. Il venait de terminer quand Edward sortit de la salle de bain vêtu d'un pantalon de pyjama et d'un tee-shirt en manche longue. Le jeune homme lui sourit timidement quand il remarqua sa présence.

-Allez, viens te coucher.

Edward acquiesça avant de lui obéir. Cependant, une fois le jeune homme allongé, ce dernier sembla attendre autre chose de lui.

-Veux-tu que je te rejoigne ? Questionna Carlisle en voyant son regard.

-Oui.

-Je reviens. »

Tout en disant ces deux mots, le vampire se pencha pour déposer un baiser sur le front du jeune homme avant de sortir de la chambre. Il se précipita vers la sienne et se changea en quelques secondes, cependant, il ne rejoignit pas son protégé, il fit un détour par son bureau. Le vampire fit pivoter un tableau derrière lequel était dissimulé un coffre-fort qu'il ouvrit après avoir entré la combinaison. Sur les étagères du haut se trouvaient quelques liasses de billets, plusieurs titres de propriété et quelques objets auxquels il s'était attaché au cours des siècles. Le médecin s'agenouilla face à un petit réfrigérateur qui se trouvait en bas. Il en sortit une poche de sang de porc. Carlisle avait constitué ce petit stock en cas d'urgence depuis qu'Esmé vivait avec lui, il n'avait jamais eu à s'en servir, mais avec Edward le risque de dérapage était bien trop grand, le jeune homme incarnait une tentation à laquelle il ne pouvait résister. Tout en reléguant dans un coin de son esprit l'indignation du monstre quand le sang froid coula dans sa gorge, il s'obligea à vider la poche. Dès qu'il eut terminé, il referma le frigo et le coffre et rejoignit en un clin d'œil sa salle de bain pour se brosser les dents. Tout en se rinçant soigneusement la bouche, la part d'ombre en lui ne cessait de lui rappeler combien le sang d'Edward serait délicieux et que cela réglerait par la même occasion tous leurs problèmes. Carlisle se figea quelques secondes, son esprit venait de lui renvoyer l'image d'Edward avec des yeux aussi dorés que les siens. Il relégua cette dernière au fond de son esprit, même s'il en mourrait d'envie, c'était trop tôt. Après avoir inspiré profondément pour chasser ses envies de sang, Carlisle regagna la chambre du jeune homme. Ce dernier était allongé dans son lit, un livre à la main, ses yeux émeraudes volant d'une ligne à l'autre. Il s'approcha du lit et Edward sortit de sa lecture pour lui sourire. Il s'allongea près du jeune homme qui hésita quelques secondes avant de se rapprocher de lui. Carlisle lui ouvrit ses bras et il vint s'y blottir.

« -Que lis-tu ? Demanda le médecin.

-Orgueils et préjugés.

-C'est pour l'école ?

-Non, j'aime bien, avoua le jeune homme en rougissant.

-C'est un très bon livre, acquiesça Carlisle pour mettre fin à sa gêne.

Edward lui sourit avant d'attraper son marque page qui était sur le chevet, le jeune homme allait le poser à la page qu'il lisait, mais Carlisle l'en empêcha.

-Ce sont ton oncle et ta tante ?

-Oui avec mes grands-parents, expliqua Edward, c'était l'an dernier à Noël.

Carlisle observa la photo, on pouvait aisément lire l'amour que toute la famille portait à Edward qui était assis entre eux, chacun le couvait du regard. Il rendit la photo au jeune homme, mais il remarqua à cet instant qu'une autre était collée derrière cette dernière. Il la retourna et fut stupéfait de voir son protégé avec un bébé dans les bras. Ses sourcils se froncèrent quand il remarqua que certains détails ne collaient pas, la couleur des yeux, ceux du jeune homme étaient noirs ainsi que la couleur de cheveux qui, même s'ils étaient en bataille, était aussi blond que les siens.

-Qui est-ce ? Questionna Carlisle perplexe face à la ressemblance évidente entre les deux jeunes hommes.

-C'est mon père.

-Ton père ? Répéta le médecin surpris.

-Oui, Anthony Masen, c'est la seule photo que j'ai de nous deux.

Carlisle observa le cliché avec la plus grande attention, il pouvait voir sans difficulté les yeux brillants d'amour que posait Anthony sur le bébé qu'il tenait fièrement dans ses bras. Le vampire était perdu. Cette photo contestait les paroles d'Esmé, mais peut-être y'avait-il une autre explication ? Cependant, il en doutait...

-Ton père n'est plus là ? Demanda doucement le médecin.

-Non… J'ai vécu avec lui pendant les deux premières années de ma vie, mais je ne m'en souviens pas, avoua Edward avec une pointe de regret. D'après ce que l'on m'a raconté, maman n'était pas prête à m'assumer et papa, même s'il était déboussolé face à sa paternité, était heureux de m'avoir auprès de lui. Mes grands-parents paternels l'aidaient beaucoup et souvent tante Elisabeth ainsi que papi et mamie venaient me chercher. Un week-end où j'étais chez eux, un incendie s'est déclaré dans la maison de papa, ils… ils dormaient. D'après ce qu'ont dit les pompiers, la fumée de l'incendie les auraient tué avant que les flammes…

-Tout va bien, assura Carlisle en berçant le jeune homme tout en essuyant ses larmes.

-J'aurais aimé le connaître, balbutia Edward, papi et mamie n'arrêtaient pas de me dire qu'il m'aimait énormément et qu'il serait fier de moi, mais j'aurais préféré que ce soit lui qui me le dise.

-Je comprends, mais je suis d'accord avec tes grands-parents, il serait fier de toi.

-J'aurais tellement aimé que…

-Que quoi ? L'encouragea Carlisle.

-Que maman m'aime autant, mais… mais maintenant elle va encore plus me haïr.

-Non ! Edward, regarde-moi ! Je sais que ce que je vais te dire va te paraître dur, mais il faut que tu cesses de prendre tes décisions pour faire plaisir à Esmé. Je… Je ne pense pas qu'elle vaille la peine que tu fasses autant de sacrifices.

-Mais c'est ma mère ! Se récria le jeune homme.

-Je sais, mais elle n'en porte que le nom.

-Je t'interdis de la critiquer ! S'énerva Edward en tentant de le repousser.

-Calme-toi et écoute-moi, je crois qu'il est temps que tu ouvres les yeux pour ton propre bien. Esmé a-t-elle déjà eu un geste de tendresse, des paroles aimantes envers toi qui auraient été totalement désintéressées ?

-Je… Elle…, murmura le jeune homme en réfléchissant, elle n'était pas prête à m'avoir, elle était jeune et…

-Ton père était aussi jeune qu'elle, pourtant, il t'a toujours témoigné son amour, souligna Carlisle.

-Je… Je ne sais plus quoi penser… Il est vrai que j'ai parfois surpris grand-père et grand-mère se disputer à ce sujet de même que Tante Elisabeth et Oncle John.

-Peut-être parce que son comportement n'était pas normal, lui fit remarquer Carlisle.

-Je ne sais pas.

-Bien, il est tard et tu dois te reposer. Pourquoi ne pas dormir, nous aurons bien le temps de discuter plus tard ? Proposa le médecin.

Edward acquiesça avant de s'installer plus confortablement sous la couette. Carlisle se pencha et déposa un baiser à la commissure des lèvres du jeune homme, cependant, au moment où il allait se redresser, il changea d'avis, ses lèvres se posèrent sur celles de son protégé. Leurs bouches bougèrent tendrement à l'unisson avant que Carlisle ne trace le contour de ses lèvres avec sa langue. Edward ouvrit la bouche et leurs langues se rencontrèrent enfin. Le vampire retint un rugissement de plaisir, heureux de pouvoir goûter sa saveur, la douceur et la chaleur de sa bouche. Leurs langues s'apprivoisèrent, se découvrirent, se caressèrent. Carlisle n'avait jamais rien ressenti d'aussi fort en embrassant Esmé ou qui que ce soit d'autre. Il aurait aimé prolonger leur baiser, mais, contrairement à lui, Edward avait besoin de respirer. Leurs lèvres se séparèrent à regret et le jeune homme respira bruyamment. Carlisle lui sourit et caressa la joue de son protégé.

-Dors maintenant, souffla-t-il. »

Edward posa sa tête contre son épaule et ferma les yeux. Le vampire tendit la main vers la lampe pour plonger la chambre dans l'obscurité. Heureusement cette dernière ne l'empêchait pas de se repaître de la beauté du jeune homme blottit contre lui. Son ange ne tarda pas à sombrer dans un profond sommeil, un léger sourire éclairait son visage et il se sentit fier d'en être responsable. Plusieurs heures s'écoulèrent sans qu'il ne se lasse de le contempler. Pourtant, son esprit ne tarda pas à voguer vers des pensées bien moins réjouissantes. Il s'interrogeait sur Esmé. Les révélations d'Edward lui apprenaient qu'il ne connaissait pas sa compagne, combien de mensonges lui avait-elle servi ? Bien sûr, au premier abord, il avait cru que le jeune homme qu'Edward prenait pour son père avait été le petit-ami d'Esmé après la naissance de l'enfant. Cependant, il avait rapidement abandonné cette idée quand il avait constaté la ressemblance flagrante qui existait entre Anthony et Edward, c'était bien le père et le fils.

Perdu dans ses pensées et ses interrogations, il ne remarqua pas que le soleil baignait déjà de sa douce lueur hivernale la ville enneigée. Ce fut un baiser aussi léger que les ailes d'un papillon qui le sortit de ses songes. Son regard quitta le plafond qu'il fixait sans vraiment le voir pour se poser sur Edward qui lui souriait timidement. Alors que le jeune homme allait se rallonger à ses côtés, il passa l'une de ses mains dans sa nuque pour l'attirer à lui et l'embrasser avec douceur. Leurs langues se trouvèrent et malgré l'éveil de son désir, Carlisle mit fin à leur étreinte car il ignorait s'il serait capable de se contrôler.

Les jours suivant s'écoulèrent de la plus merveilleuse des manières. Edward ayant besoin de repos, il n'allait plus en cours et le médecin avait posé des jours de congés pour lui tenir compagnie. Ils passaient la plupart de leurs journées blottis l'un contre l'autre, échangeant des baisers plus ou moins passionnés. D'ailleurs, Carlisle avait de plus en plus de mal à réfréner ses ardeurs ainsi que celles du jeune homme. En effet, le médecin avait décidé de ne plus connaître le plaisir avec son ange tant que leur situation ne se serait pas éclaircie. Il ne savait pas non plus quelle serait sa réaction lorsqu'il se retrouverait face à Esmé, il appréhendait donc son retour à la maison et il n'était pas le seul, même si elle ne demandait jamais à lui parler, chacun de ses coups de fil faisaient se rembrunir Edward et rien que pour cela, il aurait pu la blesser, voire pire…

Carlisle sortit de ses pensées quand un coup de sonnette retentit, le vampire fronça les sourcils, ils n'attendaient aucune visite et Edward n'allait pas tarder à se réveiller de sa sieste. Ils devaient ensuite se rendre au magasin de musique où ils passaient de temps en temps, le propriétaire était plus que ravi de les voir car son ange s'était révélé être un véritable virtuose du piano enchantant tous ceux qui l'entendaient. Il avait d'ailleurs voulu lui offrir un piano, mais Edward avait protesté que c'était bien trop cher. Il s'était donc arrangé avec le gérant pour que son protégé essaye plusieurs pianos, celui qui aurait sa préférence se retrouverait sous l'arbre de Noël. Un grognement s'échappa de son torse quand la sonnette retentit une nouvelle fois. Tout en pestant contre son visiteur, Carlisle s'avança vers la porte d'entrée. Une fois devant celle-ci, il se figea. Rien, il n'entendait rien, pas de battements de cœur, pas de respiration, seulement trois odeurs bien distinctes. Le vampire serra les poings, il ne voulait pas leur ouvrir, mais il savait aussi qu'ils ne partiraient pas sans l'avoir vu. D'un geste las, il ouvrit la porte.

« -Tu en as mis du temps ! Je vais finir par croire que tu ne voulais pas nous voir, mon vieil ami.

-Bien sûr que non, Aro, le contredit Carlisle en l'étreignant, je suis toujours heureux de te revoir. De même que vous, assura le vampire en saluant les deux autres vampires.

-Tu ne nous fais pas entrer ? Questionna Eléazar avec un petit sourire. Aurais-tu peur que nous effrayions la future Madame Cullen ?

-Non, bien sûr que non, entrez.

Carlisle s'effaça pour laisser passer ses visiteurs, les trois vampires rejoignirent son salon d'une démarche gracieuse.

-Alors, où est-elle ? Demanda Aro d'un ton impatient.

-Esmé est en déplacement, lui apprit-il, je crains que tu ne puisses la rencontrer aujourd'hui.

-Il y a pourtant un humain dans cet appartement, assura Marcus en faisant un pas vers le couloir qui menait aux chambres.

Sans réfléchir, Carlisle bondit entre son ami et le couloir. Un feulement menaçant secoua son torse alors qu'il fusillait le Volturi du regard tout en se mettant en position d'attaque.

-Du calme ! Intervint Eléazar en se plaçant devant Marcus, les mains levées en signe de paix. Carlisle, reprends-toi !

Tout à coup, le médecin se rendit compte de son comportement. Il se redressa aussitôt et présenta ses excuses à Marcus.

-Je suis désolé, pardonne-moi, Marcus, je ne voulais pas te...

-Me grogner dessus ? Termina le Volturi légèrement amusé. Ce n'est rien.

-Merci.

-Par contre, moi, j'aimerais bien savoir pourquoi tu protèges autant cet humain ? Demanda Aro soudain très intéressé.

-C'est le fils d'Esmé, balbutia Carlisle en faisant son possible pour paraître serein.

-Et si nous allions nous asseoir, proposa Eléazar en tentant de lui venir en aide.

Carlisle acquiesça et tous se déplacèrent vers le salon. Au moment où il allait prendre place, Aro qui se trouvait à ses côtés lui tendit la main. Le médecin observa cette dernière, il ne tenait vraiment pas à la serrer, sinon, Aro saurait tout de lui ainsi que de sa relation avec Edward. Il ignora sa main et s'assit alors que les trois autres le dévisageaient, il imaginait sans mal les questions qu'ils devaient se poser car il n'avait jamais eu un tel comportement auparavant.

-Donc, Esmé a un fils ? Interrogea Aro qui ne semblait pas décidé à lâcher le sujet.

-Oui.

-Et tu comptes la transformer ? S'étonna Eléazar qui le connaissait par cœur.

-Quand j'ai pris cette décision, j'ignorais qu'elle avait un enfant et…

Carlisle se tut et se figea. Les trois autres vampires l'imitèrent. Chacun d'entre eux pouvaient entendre le battement d'un cœur se rapprocher de même que la douce odeur qui l'accompagnait. Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, Edward apparu dans le salon. Le jeune homme portait un jean noir qui moulait parfaitement ses jambes et ses cuisses parfaites avec un col roulé blanc. Les yeux encore ensommeillés, il s'avança vers lui en chaussettes.

-Tu aurais dû me réveiller, marmonna Edward, je ne voulais pas dormir aussi long…

Son protégé se tut lorsqu'il remarqua la présence de leurs invités. Edward chercha son regard, visiblement mal à l'aise, mais quel humain ne l'aurait pas été avec 4 vampires qui l'observent comme s'il était un plat des plus alléchant ?

-Edward, souffla Carlisle qui le rejoignit en quelques pas, je te présente des amis qui sont venus me rendre visite. Voici Aro, Marcus et Eléazar.

-Ravi de faire ta connaissance, déclara Eléazar d'une voix mélodieuse.

Pour son plus grand plaisir, Edward se rapprocha de lui, cherchant inconsciemment sa protection.

-Fascinant, souffla Marcus qui les observait avec attention.

-Pourquoi n'irais-tu pas te reposer encore un peu ? Proposa Carlisle à son protégé. Tu me parais encore fatigué, nous irons au magasin de musique un peu plus tard.

-D'accord, accepta le jeune homme.

Edward salua leurs invités avant de faire demi-tour pour rejoindre sa chambre, cependant, Aro se leva pour tendre une main à son protégé.

-J'espère que nous nous reverrons, jeune Edward, dit le Chef des Volturi, et que nous aurons plus de temps pour converser.

Son ange acquiesça poliment avant de serrer, inconscient du danger auquel il s'exposait, la main d'Aro. Carlisle refreina la violente envie qu'il avait de se jeter sur Aro pour le repousser et garder secrètes toutes les pensées de son protégé. Cependant, alors qu'il s'entendait à voir un sourire narquois se dessiner sur les lèvres de son vieil ami, rien ne se passa comme il l'avait imaginé. Edward devint brutalement pâle et il put lire une violente souffrance sur son visage. Aro laissa échapper une légère plainte avant de lâcher la main de son ange. Carlisle se précipita vers Edward qui tomba inconscient dans ses bras, pendant que Marcus et Eléazar soutenaient Aro qui semblait avoir un étourdissement.

-Que s'est-il passé ? S'inquiéta Marcus en aidant son frère à s'asseoir.

-Je… Je ne sais pas, murmura Aro un peu confus, c'était étrange. Je… Marcus, juste à l'instant, à quoi pensais-tu ?

-Je m'interrogeais sur le l'étrange lien qui semblait unir Carlisle à ce jeune homme.

-Un lien très fort, compléta le chef des Volturi.

-Oui, mais comment le sais-tu ? Demanda Marcus.

-Eléazar, tu t'interrogeais sur le comportement protecteur de Carlisle et toi, mon vieil ami, tu étais furieux que je viole les pensées de ce jeune homme, pensées qui te concernait.

-Comment as-tu pu lire en nous sans nous toucher avec tes mains ? S'étonna Marcus.

-Edward, souffla Eléazar qui ne quittait pas le jeune homme des yeux, c'est un télépathe, vos deux pouvoirs mis en commun ont réveillé le sien.

Carlisle baissa aussitôt les yeux pour observer son protégé, il ne semblait plus souffrir. Les paroles d'Eléazar parvinrent à son esprit, son ami avait le don de deviner les talents qui se cachaient en chacun, ainsi, Edward serait télépathe, si son don s'éveillait alors qu'il était humain, il n'osait imaginer ses facultés une fois vampire. Le médecin comprit aussi l'intérêt que devait maintenant porter Aro à son ange, en effet, le Volturi aimait collectionner les dons les plus rares dans sa garde personnelle et il était clair qu'Edward venait d'y avoir sa place.

-Tu ne le feras pas ! Gronda soudain Marcus qui dévisageait sévèrement son frère.

-Pourquoi cela t'énerve-t-il ? Il ne sera pas le premier que nous transformerons pour son don, lui fit remarquer Aro.

-Tu ne le transformeras pas, car c'est Carlisle qui le fera, enfin, s'il le souhaite et ce garçon ne passera pas son éternité avec nous, mais avec son âme sœur.

Aro ouvrit la bouche pour protester ou demander des explications, mais il se tut en posant son regard sur lui. Carlisle baissa la tête quand il vit son sourire amusé.

-C'est ton beau-fils si j'ai bien compris ? Le fils de la femme que tu vas épouser dans quelques mois ?

-Oui, Aro, marmonna Carlisle.

-Quel dommage que nous ne puissions rester dans le coin, je suis sûr que la situation va devenir des plus amusantes.

-Mon malheur semble étrangement t'amuser, siffla le médecin.

-M'amuser, non, mais je suis heureux que tu aies enfin trouvé quelqu'un avec qui partager ton éternité.

-Je ne le transformerais pas, déclara Carlisle au bout de quelques minutes, il ne mérite pas cette noirceur, il est fait pour vivre dans la lumière et l'insouciance. »

A peine eut-il terminé sa confession qu'il croisa les regards réprobateurs de Marcus et d'Eléazar, ses deux amis devaient craindre qu'Aro prenne la décision d'emmener immédiatement le jeune homme avec eux. Cependant, le chef des Volturi n'en fit rien. Il l'observa pendant plusieurs minutes avec tristesse, comprenant que l'un ne survivrait pas à l'autre. Aro soupira devant ce qu'il devait penser être du gâchis. Carlisle détourna le regard, ne supportant plus la pitié qu'il lisait dans les yeux de son vieil ami. Il préféra soulever Edward pour le poser sur le canapé. Le jeune homme était en train de s'éveiller doucement, ses joues reprenaient une teinte rosée et cela le rassura. Ses amis décidèrent de partir avant qu'Edward ne s'éveille. Carlisle fut soulagé par leur départ. Lorsque le jeune homme reprit connaissance, le médecin le rassura alors qu'il s'excusait de s'être ainsi évanoui. Après plusieurs minutes, son ange décréta qu'il était suffisamment en forme pour aller au magasin de musique, mais il préféra le garder à la maison au chaud.

Les jours avaient passé sans qu'il ne s'en rende vraiment compte. Carlisle était assis dans son bureau et réfléchissait à la confrontation qui aurait lieu ce soir, en effet, Esmé rentrait de son voyage en fin de journée. Le médecin décida qu'il attendrait qu'Edward soit couché pour parler avec sa fiancée. Il n'en revenait pas de s'être ainsi fait duper, comment avait-il fait pour ne pas voir son âme noire ? Cependant, il allait devoir faire attention à ses propos car il était hors de question qu'elle emmène Edward loin de lui et il n'avait aucune envie d'enlever le jeune homme pour vivre dans la clandestinité, il n'était pas certain que ce dernier accepte vue la manière dont il cherchait l'approbation de sa mère. Un brouhaha impressionnant le fit sortir de ses pensées. En quelques secondes, il avait quitté son bureau pour se retrouver dans le salon où Jasper et Edward disparaissaient sous une montagne de verdure.

« -Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Vous ne devriez pas être à l'école ?

Son état de santé s'étant amélioré, Edward avait repris les cours depuis quelques jours et, pour son plus grand déplaisir, avait retrouvé Jasper.

-Un coup de main ne serait pas de refus, râla Jasper.

Carlisle soupira et se pencha pour attraper le sommet de l'arbre que les deux garçons avaient tenté de faire rentrer dans l'appartement. Aisément, il le redressa et le mit dans un coin.

-A quoi vous jouez ? Demanda-t-il.

-Je voulais te faire une surprise, avoua Edward qui peinait à se relever, j'ai acheté ce sapin et je voulais le décorer avant que tu ne rentres du travail, Jasper m'a aidé à le porter.

Carlisle soupira et vint l'aider à s'asseoir sur le canapé. Le torse du jeune homme se soulevait vivement et il pouvait entendre son cœur tambouriner de manière discontinue.

-Allonge-toi, ordonna-t-il, je croyais que tu avais compris quand le cardiologue t'avait dit de ne faire aucun effort physique ! Jasper peux-tu aller me chercher un verre d'eau, s'il-te-plaît ?

-Oui, bien sûr.

Le jeune Texan disparut aussitôt dans la cuisine et Carlisle put tendrement caresser la joue de son ange qui ferma les yeux de contentement face à cette caresse.

-Tu as vraiment été très imprudent, le gronda-t-il doucement.

-C'est pas ma faute, il est rentré dans la Volvo, mais l'ascenseur est en panne, expliqua Edward.

-Alors, tu aurais dû le laisser dans la voiture, je l'aurais monté.

-Mais ça n'aurait plus été une surprise, marmonna le jeune homme.

Carlisle sourit et se pencha pour effleurer ses lèvres, un léger ricanement les sépara, il fusilla le gêneur du regard alors qu'Edward s'empourprait.

-Bon, je vois que tu es entre de bonnes mains, lâcha Jasper en posant le verre d'eau sur la table basse, repose-toi. On se voit bientôt ?

-Oui, merci Jazz.

Jasper sourit à son ange et déposa un baiser sur son front avant de partir. Carlisle observa l'échange entre les deux jeunes gens en se retenant de sauter sur Jasper, mais il n'avait rien à dire. Une fois que le jeune homme fut parti, le médecin s'occupa de son protégé. Il fut soulagé de le voir reprendre rapidement le dessus. Ils décidèrent ensuite de s'occuper de l'arbre, Edward ayant tout prévu, ils commencèrent à le décorer. Il faisait nuit quand il mis en marche la guirlande électrique, il se tourna vers Edward pour avoir son avis sur le résultat, il se rendit compte à cet instant que le jeune homme s'était endormi sur le canapé. Le vampire le contempla pendant quelques secondes avant de décider d'allumer un feu dans la cheminée. Il décida ensuite d'allumer des bougies et il disposa celles-ci un peu partout dans le salon avant d'aller préparer un chocolat chaud au jeune homme. Edward s'éveillait quand il revint avec sa boisson prête et quelques gâteaux. Le médecin prit place sur le canapé et son protégé vint se blottir contre lui.

-C'est magnifique, murmura Edward en observant le sapin, les bougies, le feu dans la cheminée.

-Pas autant que toi, souffla Carlisle en le couvant du regard.

Le jeune homme esquissa un sourire avant de se redresser, se séparant à regret de lui.

-Où vas-tu ? Demanda le vampire en le retenant d'une main.

-Il vaut mieux arrêter, chuchota Edward le regard empli de tristesse, maman rentre demain…

-Edward…

-Non, je ne veux pas lui faire de la peine.

-Je comprends, mentit le médecin, cependant, que tu le veuilles ou non, les choses vont changer. Demain, je romprais mes fiançailles avec elle.

-Mais…

-Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne, je ne peux pas épouser quelqu'un que je n'aime pas.

-Tout ça c'est de ma faute, réalisa son ange d'un ton peiné.

-Non, bien sûr que non, personne n'est coupable, j'aurais tellement aimé te rencontrer en premier.

Edward lui fit un petit sourire avant de se recroqueviller à l'autre bout du canapé. Son cœur se serra lorsqu'il vit les larmes silencieuses que son ange tentait difficilement de retenir. Doucement, il s'approcha de son protégé et, ignorant son geste de recul, il le prit dans ses bras. Rapidement, leurs lèvres se trouvèrent pour un baiser empli de passion. Les mains d'Edward glissèrent dans ses cheveux qu'elles agrippèrent fermement pendant que leurs bassins oscillaient l'un contre l'autre. Carlisle sentait son désir pour le jeune homme grandir, pourtant, il s'obligeait à garder les idées claires alors que sa bouche descendait le long du cou de son protégé pour y semer une pluie de baisers. Ses mains, loin d'être inactives, glissèrent sous le pull d'Edward pour le lui ôter. Il contempla enfin son torse, sa bouche se rua sur celui-ci pour le lécher, mordiller pendant que ses mains s'attaquaient à la boucle de sa ceinture.

-Carlisle ! Gémit Edward alors qu'il pinçait l'un de ses tétons avec ses lèvres.

Ses doigts agiles firent sauter la boucle de la ceinture et quelques secondes plus tard, Edward se retrouvait sous ses yeux avec seulement son boxer noir pour son plus grand plaisir. Ses mains se posèrent sur l'élastique du vêtement, il était impatient de le voir enfin dans le plus simple appareil. Cependant, au moment où il allait enfin abaisser le boxer, les mains tremblantes d'Edward se posèrent sur les siennes. Carlisle releva la tête et croisa le regard inquiet de son ange.

-Tout va bien, le rassura-t-il avec un sourire, tu te souviens de la première fois dans ta chambre ?

Edward hocha la tête alors que la rougeur sur ses joues s'accentuait.

-Je ne veux que ton plaisir, rien d'autre, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter.

-Mais toi ? Murmura Edward d'une voix hésitante. Je veux…

-Plus tard, le coupa le vampire, quand nous serons tous deux prêts. »

Edward voulut protester, mais il le fit taire par un baiser. Pendant que ses lèvres le bâillonnaient, ses mains firent glisser le boxer sur les cuisses musclées du jeune homme. Dès qu'il eut ôté le vêtement, il se redressa pour observer son ange dans sa nudité. Jamais, il n'aurait imaginé que sa réaction serait aussi violente. Edward était magnifique, son corps l'appelait tout autant que son sang ou son odeur. Il eut toutes les peines du monde à maîtriser le monstre qui dormait en lui, ce dernier lui hurlant de prendre le jeune homme sur le champ. Carlisle passa sa langue sur sa lèvre inférieure arrachant ainsi un gémissement à son ange. Après lui avoir offert un léger sourire mutin, le vampire se pencha vers ce corps qu'il désirait tant. Il donna un léger coup de langue sur le gland d'Edward qui émit un cri autant de surprise que de plaisir. Du coin de l'œil, il vit les mains du jeune homme se crisper sur le tissu du canapé alors qu'il le prenait lentement dans sa bouche. Un son rauque fit tressaillir son ange lorsque son sexe buta contre le fond de sa gorge. Carlisle débuta alors un doux mouvement de va et vient, sa bouche enserrant plus ou moins fermement le membre palpitant du jeune homme, ses dents éraflaient avec la plus grande prudence la peau du jeune homme. Edward ne cessait de gémir et de se tortiller sous ses tendres attentions, ses hanches venaient à la rencontre de sa bouche et bientôt ses mains quittèrent d'elles-mêmes le canapé pour agripper ses cheveux.

Alors que ses lèvres s'amusaient avec le gland du jeune homme, Carlisle posa l'une de ses mains sur son sexe douloureusement tendu. Il défit son pantalon pour libérer son membre du carcan. Un soupir de soulagement lui échappa quand il fut enfin libre, sans qu'il ne puisse y résister, l'une de ses mains s'enroula autour de son propre sexe qu'il caressa au rythme des caresses que sa bouche prodiguait au jeune homme. Leurs gémissements se mêlèrent et il put voir les prunelles émeraudes s'enflammer quand son ange remarqua qu'il se caressait. Le regard d'Edward semblait hypnotisé par le spectacle qu'il lui offrait et cela accrut son propre désir. Carlisle sentit un peu de liquide pré-éjaculatoire couler dans sa main, il ne tiendrait pas longtemps et Edward non plus. En effet, il venait de récolter quelques gouttes de sa semence, un feulement qui ressemblait plus à un ronronnement lui échappa quand il put enfin goûter à la jouissance du jeune homme.

Un cri de frustration échappa à Edward quand le médecin le relâcha, Carlisle sourit de satisfaction de le voir ainsi à sa merci. Le blond fit taire les remarques du plus jeune en l'embrassant fougueusement pendant que sa main, couverte d'un peu de sa jouissance, glissait entre les fesses de son cadet. Son ange tressaillit de surprise et sûrement un peu de crainte, mais il le rassura d'un regard avant de glisser le long de son corps pour reprendre son membre en bouche. Malgré ses soupirs de plaisir, le vampire se rendit compte que le jeune homme était un peu dérangé par l'intrusion de son doigt dans son intimité, pourtant, il fallait qu'il arrive à le détendre ainsi tout serait plus agréable. Finalement, après quelques coups de langues sur son gland, Edward oublia complètement l'intrus et il put progresser en lui. Le jeune homme s'arqua contre lui et il put sentir ses ongles tenter de griffer sa peau quand son doigt toucha la prostate de son jeune amant. Edward cria son nom pour son plus grand plaisir. Sa bouche et son doigt emmenaient son ange vers les sommets de la jouissance, magnifiant les traits du jeune homme qui se tordaient de plaisir. Son protégé ne tarda pas à murmurer son prénom dans une litanie qui enflamma ses sens. Edward ne tarda pas à rendre les armes, ses mains se crispèrent autour de ses épaules pendant que son corps tremblait sous le coup d'un violent orgasme. Le jeune homme se répandit dans sa bouche et il avala tout ce qu'il lui donnait avec plaisir tout en continuant de caresser son sexe. Le vampire ne tarda pas à rejoindre son amant dans les affres de la jouissance, il se répandit dans sa main dans un râle de plaisir. Lentement et à regret, ses lèvres lâchèrent le sexe de son ange et son doigt sortit de son antre et, tout en prenant garde de ne pas peser sur lui, il s'allongea sur son corps couvert de sueur pour l'embrasser avec tendresse. Tout en caressant tendrement le torse du jeune homme dont les paupières papillonnaient, il écouta les battements du cœur de son ange et fut rassuré d'entendre que ces derniers étaient plus ou moins réguliers malgré leur étreinte. Il déposa un baiser sur le front du jeune homme avant de se lever pour aller chercher une couverture. Il recouvrit son ange, il ôta son pantalon et son pull et rejoignit Edward qui se blottit aussitôt contre lui.

* * *

Perdu, Carlisle était perdu. Il avait partagé une tendre étreinte avec son ange et Edward s'était réveillé dans ses bras le lendemain matin. Après lui avoir préparé un bon petit-déjeuner, le médecin avait dû se résoudre à aller travailler, laissant son ange seul car il était en vacances. Puis, Esmé était rentrée…Et depuis, il avait l'impression de vivre dans une autre dimension. Sa _fiancée_ était rentrée plus tôt que prévu, elle était donc avec Edward lorsqu'il était rentré et il n'avait pas pu lui parler. En effet cette dernière ne quittait plus son fils, le couvant de présents et d'attentions, elle devenait la mère qu'elle n'avait jamais été et cela ne jouait pas en sa faveur. Edward s'éloignait de lui, heureux d'avoir enfin l'amour qu'il attendait tant de cette dernière et ne voulant pas la blesser en brisant ses fiançailles. Pourtant, Carlisle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il y avait quelque chose de louche là-dessous, le changement de comportement d'Esmé était trop soudain. Il leur parlerait, oui, ce soir, à tour de rôle, il leur parlerait. Il devait éclaircir cette situation, surtout pour protéger Edward car il n'osait imaginer la réaction de son ange quand il comprendrait qu'elle l'avait manipulé. Cela faisait trois jours qu'Esmé était rentrée et il espérait ne pas avoir trop attendu. Le médecin décida de quitter plus tôt son service pour ne laisser aucune chance à Esmé de fuir la discussion qui les attendait, car elle avait bien compris que quelque chose n'allait plus entre eux, vue comment il était distant.

Carlisle allait appeler sa secrétaire quand son téléphone portable personnel sonna. Sans qu'il ne puisse s'en empêcher un sourire se dessina sur son visage quand il vit le nom de l'appelant.

« -Edward, souffla-t-il en décrochant.

-Docteur Cullen ?

-Jasper ? S'étonna le médecin en se demandant pourquoi le jeune Texan l'appelait avec le téléphone de son ange, mais l'inquiétude qu'il percevait dans sa voix le fit frémir.

-On devait ce voir et il… Cadeaux… Savait pas…

-Calme-toi, Jasper, je ne comprends rien. Inspire profondément et raconte-moi ce qui se passe ! Demanda-t-il.

-Edward m'avait promis de venir m'aider à choisir un cadeau de Noël pour ma mère, il… il se foutait de moi parce que Noël c'est ce soir et…

-Continue, l'encouragea Carlisle qui sentait que le jeune Texan risquait de craquer et de s'emmêler à nouveau dans ses explications.

-On devait se retrouver à 13 heures.

Machinalement, le médecin jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre, il était presque 18 heures.

-Ca lui ressemble pas de ne pas prévenir, j'ai essayé de l'appeler, mais rien. Alors, je suis venu chez vous.

-Esmé et Edward n'étaient pas là ? Angoissa-t-il.

-La porte était fermée, mais je sais pas… J'ai sonné, mais rien... J'ai eu comme un mauvais pressentiment, je suis passé par la fenêtre de sa chambre, avoua le jeune homme. Docteur Cullen, il respire presque pas. J'ai appelé une ambulance, mais elle arrive pas ! Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ? Il semble souffrir et on dirait… on dirait qu'il retient des cris de douleur ! Il est aussi pâle que vous !

La dernière remarque de Jasper l'interpella, serait-il possible qu'Aro ait changé d'avis et ait envoyé quelqu'un pour transformer son ange ? Si c'était le cas, Jasper était en danger.

-Ecoute-moi bien Jasper, je veux que tu ailles dans le salon et tu m'y attendes ! Ordonna Carlisle.

-Mais je ne peux pas le laisser seul !

-Fais-moi confiance, je suis là dans quelques minutes. »

Carlisle sortit précipitamment de son bureau tout en annonçant à la cantonade qu'il partait. Le vampire descendit en courant les escaliers menant au parking réservé aux employés, son téléphone collé à l'oreille, il annulait l'ambulance qu'avait commandé Jasper. Une fois au sous-sol, il dénigra sa voiture pour profiter de l'obscurité hivernale et partir en courant jusqu'à son appartement. Grâce à sa vitesse inhumaine, il atteignit ce dernier seulement quelques secondes après son départ de l'Hôpital. Il ouvrit la porte et entra. Le médecin trouva Jasper dans le salon, pâle comme un linge à faire les cents pas.

« -Tout va bien, je suis là, dit-il d'une voix douce en posant ses mains sur les épaules du jeune homme.

-L'ambulance arrive pas ! Se plaignit celui-ci. Il va mal… Il faut faire quelque chose !

-Je vais m'occuper de lui, reste ici, d'accord ?

Jasper acquiesça et se laissa tomber dans le canapé comme terrassé par les derniers évènements. En quelques enjambées, Carlisle rejoignit la chambre de son ange. Tout en s'approchant du lit, il fut soulagé de sentir son odeur toujours humaine, les Volturi n'étaient donc pas responsable de l'état de son protégé. Il s'assit sur le lit et l'examina rapidement. Son cœur ne battait presque plus et son souffle était quasi-inexistant, que s'était-il passé pour qu'Edward soit dans un tel état ? Le médecin chercha les comprimés que le jeune homme devait prendre en cas d'attaque, mais il ne les trouva pas, pourtant, Edward les laissait toujours sur son chevet pour la nuit. Ses sourcils se froncèrent quand il suivit la main de son ange qui pendait hors du lit. A quelques centimètres de ses doigts, écrasés sur le sol, se trouvaient les comprimés qui auraient pu lui sauver la vie.

-Mais que s'est-il passé ?

-Je ne sais pas, répondit Jasper depuis le seuil de la chambre, les cachets étaient écrasés et j'ai trouvé son téléphone par terre à l'autre bout de la chambre, je ne comprends pas comment il s'est retrouvé là.

Alors qu'un début d'explication commençait à se dessiner dans son esprit, Carlisle serra les poings pour ne pas laisser exploser sa colère.

-As-tu vu Esmé ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix étrangement calme.

-Non, répondit Jasper qui recula d'un pas, son instinct devinant le prédateur qui se trouvait face à lui.

-Jasper, je veux que tu rentres chez toi, s'il-te-plaît.

-Non, le défia bravement le jeune homme, je veux rester auprès d'Edward, je veux être sûr qu'il aille mieux.

Carlisle se détendit dès qu'il posa son regard sur les traits inquiets du jeune homme. Doucement, il se leva pour se poster face à lui, ses mains retrouvèrent leur place sur ses épaules et il plongea son regard ambré dans celui du jeune Texan.

-Jasper, je veux que tu ailles dans le salon et que tu prennes le paquet rectangulaire et mauve, c'est un collier pour ta mère. Tu vas rentrer chez toi et profiter de la soirée avec ceux que tu aimes, d'accord ?

-Oui, acquiesça Jasper dont le regard s'était voilé, mais Edward ?

Carlisle ne put retenir un sourire, décidément, Jasper avait un fort caractère, mais il ne pouvait pas le laisser s'inquiéter plus longtemps, ni le laisser entrevoir le monde dans lequel il vivait.

-Edward va bien, il est en pleine forme. Vous ne deviez pas vous voir cet après-midi, car il est parti avec sa mère et moi pour quelques jours à la montagne.

-Je ne m'inquiète pas pour Edward, il est allé skier.

-C'est ça, maintenant, rentre chez toi.

Jasper hocha un peu distraitement la tête avant de sortir de l'appartement, le cadeau qu'il avait acheté à la base pour Esmé sous le bras, de toute manière, il était certain que le collier irait mieux à la mère de Jasper qu'à sa _fiancée_. Carlisle fit un détour par son bureau pour prendre avant de rejoindre son ange. Il remplit une seringue avec un produit qui devrait le soulager et le sauver. Il était en train de caresser son visage quand il sentit une présence dans l'appartement. Lentement, il se tourna vers la porte.

-Edward, mon chéri ? Tu es là ?

Esmé ouvrit la porte de la chambre et se figea lorsqu'elle le vit. Son regard navigua de son fils à lui alors qu'elle les observait avec surprise.

-Tu es déjà rentré ? S'étonna Esmé. Edward dort ?

-Trouves-tu qu'il ait l'air simplement endormi ? Trouves-tu qu'il aille bien ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix dure.

-Je…

-Il est encore en pyjama, j'imagine donc que tu es partie ce matin en le laissant dans cet état ! Claqua la voix du médecin.

-Il… Il allait bien quand je suis partie ! Enfin, Carlisle que se passe-t-il ?

Il s'apprêtait à répliquer quand son téléphone sonna une nouvelle fois. Il décrocha alors qu'Esmé se précipitait vers Edward pour le serrer dans ses bras, ses yeux humides et sa lèvre tremblante ne firent illusions que quelques secondes.

-Allo ?

-Carlisle, c'est Nathan. Ecoute, je viens de recevoir des résultats d'analyses concernant Edward et je suis perplexe. Il faut que tu me le ramènes d'urgence, il doit être hospitalisé.

-Pourquoi ?

-C'est à n'y rien comprendre, les premiers résultats étaient mauvais, j'ai donc changé son traitement, puis, tu me l'as ramené, le traitement faisait effet et là, les derniers résultats sont encore pire que les premiers, c'est à n'y rien comprendre ! Déclara le cardiologue. C'est comme s'il n'avait pris le traitement que pendant quelques jours avant de tourner avec un placébo ! Heureusement que ce n'est pas le cas, sinon…

-Je vois…

-Tu me l'amènes au plus vite ?

-Oui.

Sur ce dernier mot, Carlisle raccrocha avant de sortir discrètement de la chambre pour se rendre au salon où il avait vu le sac à dos du jeune homme. Il l'ouvrit et sortit le flacon qui contenait ses médicaments. Il en prit un et le huma à défaut de pouvoir le goûter. Une légère odeur lui parvint et elle n'avait rien à voir avec la molécule composant le médicament pour le cœur !

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Pourquoi tu ne t'occupes pas de lui ? Demanda Esmé en le rejoignant.

-Depuis combien de temps ?

-Depuis combien de temps quoi ? Questionna-t-elle d'un air perdu.

-Depuis combien de temps changes-tu ses médicaments pour le cœur par des vitamines ?

-Je…

-Depuis le début sûrement, ça expliquerait pourquoi son nouveau traitement n'a marché que lors de ton absence. Quel genre de femme es-tu pour vouloir tuer ton propre enfant ?

-Comment oses-tu ? Je l'aime malgré le fait…

-Non, arrête, je te conseille de ne plus me mentir ! Je connais la vérité ! Tu n'as pas été violé ! J'ai vu la photo d'Anthony avec Edward.

-Je… Carlisle, écoute… je…

-Stop, tais-toi ! Sais-tu quel effort surhumain je fais pour ne pas t'arracher immédiatement la tête ? Gronda-t-il en laissant échapper un feulement terrifiant.

Esmé perdit aussitôt de sa superbe, elle eut un geste de recul et son corps trembla, elle avait peur de lui ce qui le ravit.

-Il… Il va guérir…

-Il a besoin d'un traitement constant sinon ses lésions s'aggravent, ce qui s'est produit, rien ne peut plus le sauver ! Cria Carlisle. Rien, tu entends ! Et je te promets que tu vivras moins longtemps que lui !

-Carlisle ! Non ! Je t'en prie ! Je t'aime ! J'ai fait ça pour nous ! Pour que nous soyons heureux tous les deux ! Je t'en prie…

-Tu vas me supplier ? Susurra Carlisle à son oreille alors qu'elle étouffait un sanglot.

-Pitié, il… il n'est rien…

-Tu n'aurais pas dû dire cela, car je l'aime.

Un hoquet de stupeur franchit les lèvres d'Esmé alors qu'il la plaquait contre le mur, sa main froide et dure comme le marbre enserra son cou si fragile…

-Non… Tu ne peux pas l'aimer…

-Oh, si. Je l'ai aimé au premier regard, son odeur, son corps, sa douceur, tout en lui m'attire.

-Tu m'aimes, insista-t-elle.

-J'ai cru t'aimer, rectifia le vampire dont les dents jouaient avec la peau de son cou, mais je ne savais pas vraiment ce que ce mot voulait dire, du moins tant que je ne l'avais pas rencontré. T'ai-je dit que je l'ai aimé deux fois ?

-Non…

-Oh, si, je n'arrive pas à lui résister, contrairement à toi, je n'ai eu aucun mal à ne pas te toucher, avoua Carlisle avec un cynisme dont il ne se serait pas cru capable.

-Je… Je t'aime… J'étais sincère.

-Est-ce moi ou mon immortalité que tu aimes ? Demanda le médecin. J'ai un sérieux doute.

Ces doigts se resserrèrent autour du cou de son ancienne fiancée, prêts à broyer les os de son cou quand il entendit son nom dans un murmure.

-Va-t-en ! Cracha-t-il en la poussant loin de lui. Je ne veux plus te voir ! Et je te conseille de m'écouter, je ne serais pas aussi clément la prochaine fois !

Esmé se releva maladroitement et courut vers la sortie sans prendre la peine d'emporter autre chose que son manteau et son sac à main. A peine la porte s'était-elle refermée qu'il s'éclipsa dans la chambre de son ange qui oscillait entre conscience et inconscience.

-Edward, je suis là, assura-t-il alors que le jeune homme articulait péniblement son nom.

-J'ai… J'ai mal…

-Je sais, ça va passer, promit Carlisle en retenant ses sanglots.

-Non, comprit son ange, je… je vais mourir.

Carlisle enferma le jeune homme dans ses bras puissants pour l'enlacer et tenter de lui communiquer toute sa force et son amour.

-J'ai peur, avoua Edward dans un chuchotis.

Le vampire ferma les yeux et mordit violemment sa lèvre inférieure, il pouvait le sauver, il en avait le pouvoir, mais accepterait-il de damner son ange pour pouvoir passer l'éternité à ses côtés ? Non, il ne voulait pas le condamner à ce monde de ténèbres.

-Je reste près de toi, murmura le médecin en déposant un baiser sur le visage de son protégé.

-Combien… Combien de temps…

-Je ne sais pas, plusieurs heures.

-Je veux… Je veux retrouver mes forces…

-C'est impossible.

-Ai lu… sur… sur Internet qu'une… qu'une injection dans le cœur de…

-Chut, le coupa-t-il en voyant les efforts qu'il faisait pour parler, je sais de quoi tu parles, mais cela accélèrera les choses, il ne te restera qu'une heure.

-Mais… mais je serais… moi.

-Edward, ce n'est pas raisonnable.

-S'il-te-plaît… Il y a… Il y a une dernière… une dernière chose que je veux faire avant… avant de mourir… S'il-te-plaît…

Carlisle acquiesça lentement avant de se rendre dans son bureau. Il chercha le produit et le récolta avec une seringue suffisamment grande pour toucher le cœur de son ange. Il revint dans la chambre, Edward avait fermé les yeux, sûrement pour tenter de retenir des larmes qui pourtant lui échappaient.

-J'aurais dû t'écouter… Je… J'ai eu une crise… ce matin… elle… elle a écrasé mes cachets… et … jeté mon téléphone… je… je pouvais pas bouger… Puis… Puis, elle est partie… Esmé n'est pas ma mère… elle ne l'a jamais été… J'ai été idiot de le croire…

-Non, ce n'est pas idiot de rechercher l'amour de sa mère.

-On aurait dû s'enfuir ensemble, confia Edward dans un souffle, j'en… j'en ai rêvé…

-Veux-tu toujours que je te fasse l'injection ? Questionna Carlisle.

-Oui.

-Alors, ferme les yeux et essaie de te détendre.

Le jeune homme acquiesça. Le médecin lui ôta son tee-shirt, puis, il passa un bout de coton imbibé d'alcool au niveau de son cœur. La seconde suivante, d'un geste sûr, il enfonçait la seringue. Le visage d'Edward se crispa sous le coup de la douleur alors qu'il injectait lentement le produit car il risquait de le tuer de suite s'il allait trop vite. Dès que la seringue fut vide, il la retira du torse de son amant qui avait déjà repris quelques couleurs.

-L'effet est quasi-immédiat, expliqua Carlisle, cependant, il ne te reste plus qu'une heure environ.

-C'est… C'est amplement suffisant…

-Que veux-tu faire ?

-Je veux mon cadeau.

-Oh, fit Carlisle un peu surpris par sa requête, je suis désolé, on devait le livrer pour 20 heures.

-Je… J'avais dit pas de piano, gronda Edward.

-Tu crois vraiment que c'est le moment de nous disputer ?

-Non, c'est vrai, dit Edward d'une voix trop funeste à son goût.

Alors qu'il entendait que son ange lui dise ce qu'il souhaitait faire, il sentit une main timide se glisser sous sa chemise.

-Que fais-tu ? Demanda-t-il en stoppant l'intruse.

-Je ne veux pas mourir sans que nous nous soyons aimé, avoua Edward les joues en feu.

Carlisle déglutit péniblement en entendant la requête de son ange, le venin affluait dans sa bouche et il fit son possible pour le rejeter quand Edward l'embrassa. Le jeune homme se hissa sur lui et il ne put que le prendre dans ses bras, ses mains caressèrent son dos avant d'empoigner ses fesses pour le presser contre lui. Son esprit était en train de perdre sa lutte contre son corps. Comment pourrait-il lui résister ? Le médecin rendit les armes et répondit avec fougue au baiser de son protégé. Leurs bassins ne tardèrent pas à se rencontrer frénétiquement, faisant ressentir à l'autre l'étendu de leur désir, et leurs vêtements ne tardèrent pas à voler à travers toute la chambre. Une fois nus, Edward se laissa tomber sur le côté, son regard balaya avec envie son corps, s'attardant sur chaque parcelle de peau. Un sourire plein de tendresse naquit sur son visage quand son ange balbutia quelques mots pour s'excuser de le contempler ainsi.

-Ne t'excuse pas, moi aussi, je pourrais passer des heures à t'observer.

Carlisle joignit le geste à la parole, ses mains ne tardèrent pas à suivre le chemin emprunté par ses yeux. Leurs bouches se trouvèrent, puis, leurs langues bataillèrent pendant qu'il s'installait entre les jambes de son ange tout en prenant garde de ne pas l'écraser de tout son poids. Un gémissement leur échappa alors qu'ils se découvraient, explorant un plaisir inconnu pour l'un et longtemps ignoré pour l'autre. Le vampire parsema de baisers le torse du jeune homme, jouant avec ses mamelons aux pointes durcies avant d'atteindre son plaisir où sa langue agaça son nombril. Les gémissements d'Edward étaient de plus en plus bruyants, l'empêchant de se contrôler et laissant un peu plus d'amplitude au monstre qui s'en réjouit. Heureusement, il s'en rendit compte et s'agenouilla entre les jambes de son amant le temps de reprendre ses esprits.

-Carlisle ?

-Un instant, laisse-moi, un instant, demanda-t-il le souffle court alors qu'il n'avait pas besoin de respirer.

Ayant sûrement peur qu'il change d'avis, Edward attrapa l'une de ses mains pour porter ses doigts à sa bouche. Le jeune homme lécha avec application trois de ses doigts. Un feulement secoua son torse face au délicieux spectacle que lui offrait son ange. Une fois ses doigts parfaitement humidifiés, Carlisle se rallongea sur son jeune amant. Sa main glissa entre ses fesses pour le préparer avec douceur.

-Détends-toi, je ne te ferais pas de mal, chuchota le médecin en déposant des baisers dans le pli de son aine.

Sa bouche dévia ensuite vers son sexe, il s'amusa avec son gland, arrachant des cris de plaisir au jeune homme tout en réussissant à le préparer correctement. Lorsqu'il sentit les chairs de son amant se distendre aisément sous son toucher, il retira ses doigts. Edward émit un petit grognement face au manque qu'il venait de provoquer.

-Patience, souffla Carlisle en embrassant le bout de son nez.

Le médecin plongea son regard dans celui du jeune homme, appuyé sur ses avant-bras, il entra lentement en lui. Les mains d'Edward vinrent aussitôt s'agripper à ses épaules, son ange ferma les yeux pour qu'il ne voit sûrement pas la douleur dans ces derniers. Une larme solitaire glissa le long de sa joue lorsqu'il l'emplit totalement, Carlisle la cueillit du bout de sa langue. Il se força à rester immobile le temps que son ange s'adapte à sa présence. Peu à peu, le visage de son amant se détendit.

-Ca va ? Articula difficilement le blond qui n'en pouvait plus.

-Oui.

Carlisle se retira doucement avant de revenir lentement en son ange. La souffrance semblait être toujours présente, mais elle disparut quand sa main libre caressa le membre du jeune homme. Rapidement, ses coups de reins devinrent plus rapides, plus fougueux. Edward s'agrippa à ses épaules, le bassin de son jeune amant vint à sa rencontre et il grogna tout en s'emparant de ses lèvres. Leurs langues bataillèrent alors que leurs corps se mêlaient avec fougue. Son sexe heurtait fréquemment la prostate d'Edward et les chairs serrées du jeune homme l'entraînaient vers les sommets du plaisir. Carlisle sentit l'orgasme traversé son corps, ses lèvres parcoururent le cou de son jeune amant alors que lui aussi atteignait les sommets du plaisir. Dans une ultime poussée, leurs corps, leurs âmes ne firent plus qu'un leur arrachant des cris d'extases. Il sentit la semence de son amant se répandre entre leurs ventres pendant que lui, il se libérait dans l'antre accueillant de son ange. Ils crièrent le prénom et alors qu'une douce torpeur l'envahissait un son irrégulier attira son attention.

-Je t'aime.

Ses trois mots ne furent qu'un murmure qui contrastait étrangement avec la voix fougueuse que son jeune amant avait utilisé pour crier son prénom. L'inquiétude chargea la torpeur dans laquelle son orgasme l'avait plongé.

-Non ! Non ! Edward !

Le médecin observa, impuissant, son ange s'éteindre, son cœur ne battait presque plus, ses pupilles émeraude avaient perdu de leur éclat.

-Edward, je t'en prie, reste ! Reste avec moi ! Supplia-t-il. »

Une dernière larme roula sur la joue du jeune homme et en un instant sa décision fut prise, scellant leur destin à jamais. Carlisle fit son possible pour oublier l'égoïsme de son geste, il espérait, priait pour que son amour lui pardonne. Ses dents acérées se plantèrent dans la peau tendre de son cou, brisant la chair, le sang se répandit dans sa bouche avant d'envahir sa gorge. Il était délicieux, son sang était un véritable hydromel. Le monstre rugit, il en voulait plus, toujours plus ! Il aspira le sang du jeune homme, se délectant de sa saveur particulière oubliant tout…

* * *

Minuit allait sonner, une nouvelle année arrivait, l'allégresse qui baignait la petite ville n'atteignait pas le vampire solitaire qui se tenait en haut d'une colline surplombant Forks. Il inspira profondément tout en se demandant ce qu'il allait faire, Volterra semblait être une bonne idée. Il cherchait désespérément un moyen d'atténuer sa culpabilité quand il se retrouva violemment plaqué au sol. Un grondement sourd secoua le torse du vampire qui venait de l'attaquer, mais Carlisle s'en moqua. Les lèvres de son agresseur s'emparèrent des siennes et il répondit avec fougue à son baiser.

« -Cesse donc de te culpabiliser.

-Je ferais tout ce que je peux pour que tu ais une vie aussi normale que possible, je…

-Stop, Carlisle ! Je t'aime, tu m'aimes et c'est tout ce qui importe. Pourquoi ne rentrerions-nous pas à la villa ? J'ai une petite idée pour fêter le nouvel an. »

Un sourire éclaira le visage de Carlisle, il n'y avait que son ange pour alléger sa souffrance. Il se releva et jeta un coup d'œil aux vêtements déchirés et couverts de sang d'Edward. Comme tout nouveau-né, il avait dû mal à se contrôler lorsqu'il avait faim, mais heureusement, son ange avait accepté sans presqu'aucune difficulté son régime alimentaire. Main dans la main, ils coururent jusqu'à la villa qui abritait depuis l'éveil du jeune homme leur amour.

* * *

Voili, voilou, j'espère que ce petit cadeau vous a plu ! Encore bon Noël à vous tous ! Passez de bonnes fêtes !


End file.
